shadows dance
by screech-wind
Summary: Sakura a average girl who gets tranferred to a new highschool because her old one sucked. And in the school there are dorms thats right dorms when she gets there she meets .... (interested keep reading to find out)
1. Stars Hollow High School

(Please review) This is my first fic so go easy on me!!!  
  
Oh.Mi.God I am so nervous. I'm finally here. I'm finally at Star Hollow high school and I'm telling you it's HUGE I mean my junior high school was pretty big but this... this is BIG. It took my dad my brother and me at least an hour and a half to get here it's really far. But I'm finally here. The weird thing about this school is that you have to get a dorm.  
  
That's right a dorm you have to stay in this school for a year go back for summer and come back. I got transferred here from my old school. My dad made me because my school was pretty dangerous I mean there were people about the age 13 doing drugs hardly any people there did their work and the reputation for it was pretty bad but it was the closest to home.  
  
So anyway once my dad heard about all this one morning he said in a stern voice "Sakura this school of yours is too dangerous you can no longer go there" ok ok ok ok maybe that is not exactly what he said but what he really said was too long he gave me a lecture on doing drugs, sex and you know how it goes it just went on and on and on I sat there until I couldn't feel my feet anymore. Well anyway he said he heard this school had a good learning environment and that it had a good reputation and that even if I have to stay away from home it would be good for me so here I am.  
  
Ok I'm babbling here I know this doesn't make any sense to you but let me start with introductions. I'm Sakura Kinomoto I'm 15 years old I live in Japan and as you know I transferred to a new school because my old one sucked. Let me tell you about my family there is my dad Fujitaka Kinomoto who is a university professor. There is my mom who died when I was about 3 years old even though I never knew her I like to think she watches over me like a guardian angel. I have seen many pictures of her because she was a model. And when I look at them I feel as I have known her my whole life like best friend...and then there is my brother Touya Kinomoto he is a collage student and a major pain in the ass though at times he can be somewhat cool. Well there's my family for you.  
  
Anyway this is like the third time I'm telling you I'm a transfer student at Star Hollow High School. I'm nervous excited and nauseous all at the same time. I came out of the car and took one look at the school and was mesmerized it looked like some sort of parliament building.  
  
As I got out of the car my eyes still glue to the building I heard Touya say "Hey squirt heads up" then some thing hit me in the face I saw it fall and hit the ground I looked down to see my backpack. I guess Touya threw it at me. I got my luggage out of the trunk and after saying my good-byes I headed toward the gates of the school.  
  
I went up to the gates and saw a speaker with a button next to it. I pushed the button and someone spoke from the speaker it said "Hello welcome to Star Hollow High School" Who may you be? Sakura Kinomoto I replied. Hmmmm said the voice then it said oh yes our new student welcome I will open the gates for you. And at that the gates spread apart. I walked down the path until I got to the school.  
  
I knocked on the huge door in front of me and it opened. I looked up to see who opened it and saw a guy with blond hair that was slicked back with jell and he was wearing a kind of butler outfit. I greeted him and asked him the way to the main office. He led me the way and stopped in front of a black door and said "here you are", then he left.  
  
This school seemed a bit creepy... but I came all the way here and I'm not going back. So taking a huge gulp I opened the door. In side were five desks that were all colored white some plants here and there a bulletin board with a bunch of papers tacked to it and a huge pill of papers stacked on two of the desks.  
  
I went to the closest desk and there was a lady behind it. I said, "Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto I'm the new transfer student" she lifted her head and smiled and replied Welcome Sakura we were expecting you" Then she handed me a piece of paper and said, "Here is your schedule it says each of which class your suppose to be at and at which time" I looked down at the paper thanked her and said "Thanks".  
  
Then I headed out the door and walk until I was near this gigantic stain glass window it was a silvery blue with clouds and a bunch of angels on it made me feel safe and for some reason it made me think of my mother. I sat on the tiled floor and glanced at the paper my first class was science at 11:00 am at room 204. I checked my watch and it was 11:15 clock. Great...I have no clue where this class is at and I'm late on my first day. So I'm lost and late. GGGGRREEAATT. 


	2. lost and late

Thanks for the reviews  
  
I'm lost and late this is juuusst GREAT. But it's my first day so maybe they won't mind so much I mean this school is very big anybody could get lost right? Any way I better get going if I expect to be in any of my classes. So I start running I past room 106, room 112, room 115 then I stop I couldn't find room 204. The class is probably over so I look at my next class on my schedule it said math room 206. THIS IS JUST GREAT HOW THE HEEELLL AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND ROOM 206 IF I CAN"T FIND ROOM 204. Crap!!  
  
Stop getting mad Sakura I told myself just relax you'll find the rooms eventually this is your first day just relax. Ok know I got to ask for some help maybe if I could find a student or a teacher to help me out. But I suspect there all in the classrooms by now. I walked until there was a staircase in front of me I walk up the steps hoping no one knows I'm late.  
  
When I came to the second floor I saw someone run right past me and turn the corner. I went after him I really needed some help finding my classes. So I to turned the corner but I saw the person stopped running but I was running so fast I couldn't stop so I went face first right into the person in front of me as he fell forward I fell backwards. Yeah you could stop laughing any time soon now it was pretty embarrassing.  
  
Especially after the person got up turned around and yelled, " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" So I got up and said, "Sorry it's just that I needed some help fining my classes because I'm new so- so you decided to crash into me he interrupted. "You didn't let me finish I needed some help finding my classes and you were the only person in the hall so when you ran I ... uh... sort of... ran after you... again since you were the only person in the hall and... well... you stopped running... and uh I was kind of going ... to fast ... uh so I c c couldn't stop and I ran into you.  
  
OK this was embarrassing so I looked up hoping the person wasn't so mad. I looked up and all I could say is the guy is HOT with his dark brown eyes and brown hair. Well that didn't mean I liked him I don't know him and even though he was easy on the eyes, looks could be deceiving.  
  
So as I said I looked up but I saw that the guy was smirking. And this kind of bothered me because he seems to be smirking or now should I say laughing at me. So I blurted out "what are you laughing at?" And he said "you". This got me pissed off so I said, "apart from your immaturity can you help me find room 206?" So he said "down the hall to your left" I thanked him and left yeah he is a person I won't like.  
  
I went down the hall and turned left there were doors 201 202 203 204 205 and there it was 206 so I went in and there were like 25 people just looking at me the teacher asked "May I help you?" Ok this was a little nerve wrecking I tore my gaze from and students and said "I'm new here and I kind of got lost and uh..." my word kind of faded away in the snickers that filled the silence. The teacher looked at them in a way of telling them to shut up. Wow I need to learn how to do that.  
  
The teacher who's named was Ms Singh according to her nametag on her desk smiled at me and said "you must be Sakura I'm Ms Singh welcome" her eyes wandered around for a moment and then she said, "You may sit in the seat next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo can you stand up?" A girl with waist length hair and really bright blue eyes stood up. I went into the seat next to her and sat down. Then the class began. I noticed that the seat behind me was empty. I wonder who sits there? I got out my notebook and started to take notes. By the time the class ended I already filled 5 pages.  
  
I stared to walk out but then a girl popped out of no where and said "Hi my name is Tomoyo nice to meet you Sakura" I smiled and said nice to meet you too. I'll show you around she insisted I said sure. As we walked out I felt like I forgot something then I remembered I left my luggage near that stain glass window. CRAP!!! I raced out crashed and bumping to a bunch of people with out caring if I said sorry or not. I went down the stairs and on the last step I tripped.  
  
I fell flat on my face and let me tell you that hurt like hell. I got up to see my luggage was still there. I quickly got it but I didn't know where my room was. Suddenly my schedule fell out of my hands it flipped around and fell on the ground on the back it said my room number finally some luck.  
  
I read the door number it said 16 I knew where that was I past it when I was down stairs trying to find my classroom. I walkup another case of stairs and went to room 16 wondering if I was going to have a roommate. I knocked on the door and the creaked open I looked to see who opened it and saw it was... Tomoyo. She had a confused look on her face and said, "Hi Sakura what are you doing here?" I smiled and said," Say hi to your new roommate". She smiled brightly and said "You're my roommate this is Great!! come on in" I went in pulling my luggage and saw that the room was huge it had a living room 2 bathrooms it even had a fire place but no kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo explained to me that we have a schedule for lunch dinner and breakfast we go to the cafeteria eat there and come back to our rooms. I checked my watch to see it was already 2:00 pm then checked my schedule and I had art in 15 minutes in class 215 I asked Tomoyo where this was and she said "the second floor across from room 205. I nodded and headed off I could tell this was going to be an interesting year. That I was going to like it here. 


	3. philosophy

Thnx for the reviews  
  
The rest of the day just zoomed by probably because I found out where my classes were... well it almost zoomed by except in math my worst subject in that class it seems the clock just stops.  
  
I remember once in grade 7 or so I fell asleep in math class it was a nice nap too. That was until our rat-faced teacher woke me up and she said.... well... let's just say she didn't take it to well.  
  
Well anyway as I said the day just zoomed by and now here I am in bed waiting until I get tired enough to go to sleep it doesn't seem like it's going to happen any time soon so I take out my CD player, music always gets me sleepy I put in Linkin park and listen to the song Numb.  
  
Yep it was working in less then half an hour I was asleep. I had a weird dream I saw myself under water something grabbed on to my foot and pulled me down I tried to scream but seeing how I'm under water I couldn't. It kept pulling and I rushed under the water struggling to get free. Then I looked down and saw these ropes or ribbons pulling me under all of the sudden they were broken apart by a slash of a sword it came out of nowhere. That is when I woke up.  
  
Oh mi god. That dream scared the hell out of me. But I couldn't think about it for too long because Tomoyo came in to my room just then. She smiled and said, "Good morning Sakura. Hurry up and get ready we have to get down to the cafeteria" and with that she left.  
  
I quickly put on my favorite pair of jeans with the hole in the knees and my favorite black t-shirt with a scoop neck and I headed out at the door I saw Tomoyo and smiled. I said, "lets go" and we headed out to the cafeteria. As we went down the stairs Tomoyo said, "I'll introduce you to some people ok?" I said, "sure" and kept walking and through out the whole way down she kept talking about the people in the school but she mostly spoke about this guy named Eriol and some guy named Syoaron. And me not knowing who the hell these people are I just nodded.  
  
We got to the cafeteria and my eyes widened there were sooo many people much more people then I saw in the halls. Tomoyo dragged me to a table with 7 people already sitting there she introduced me to them.  
  
The girl with the brown straight waist length hair and glasses was Nikki, the girl with curly shoulder length hair was Rita, the girl with her hair in 2 pony tails is Chelsea, the guy with black hair who talked way to much was Zachury, this guy with navy blue hair and thin framed glasses was Eriol the gut Tomoyo kept talking about and lastly Syoaron this guy with chestnut brown messy hair and ... oh mi god it is the same guy who I ran in to the other day I tried to hide behind Tomoyo but she yanked me out and then he saw me at first he got this surprised look on his face but then it slowly turned in to a grin.  
  
DAMN!!!!!!!! He recognized me after everybody in the group said their hi's and wats up and so on. I sat at the table and the first thing Syoaron said to me was "So did you crash into any thing else so far" this was a very rude thing to say yes I am a klutz but he didn't need to prove it. So instead of replying I glared at him.  
  
He just laughed Tomoyo who I guess could feel the tension going on said "Sakura which class do you have first today I toke out my schedule glanced at it and said "Philosophy". After I said this Syoaron and Eriol both said "Me too" I looked up not too surprised and said "Oh goody" I was being sarcastic but I hoped the others didn't notice I didn't want to be rude.  
  
I mean I am always sarcastic in my old school in the yearbook it said I was most sarcastic. Well anyway I got up and stood in the line to get breakfast I wasn't really hungry so I just got a strawberry yogurt. When I went back to the table and everybody looked at me with open mouths they did this until Eriol said, "Is that ALL your going to have" (notice the emphasizing on ALL) So I said "Yeah".  
  
They all went to looking back at there own food. And I sat down across from Syoaron he looked up at me and said, "what are you on a diet". A diet? Where had that come from? I replied "No". So he said, "The why in hell are you eating that" even though he used the word "hell" he said that politely I said, "Because I'm not hungry" He replied, "I see" and looked back at his food like the others then conversation started between Eriol and Tomoyo and Li and Zachury and so on until. Noticed that my class started in 5 minutes. I told this to Syoaron and Eriol and they both jumped out of their seats and started to run up stairs.  
  
I followed after them. Then I lost sight of them but I knew where my class is so I didn't really care. I ran to the class yanked open the door and went inside thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet.  
  
When I went in I saw Eriol and Syoaron sitting next to each other then Syoaron looked at me jerked his head to one side I guess that was a sign to sit next to them I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to sit next to them but what choice did I have they are the only ones I know there.  
  
So I sat next to them and Eriol grinned at me. Just then the teacher entered the classroom. She had brown red hair that was put into an elegant bun at the back of her head. She wore a knee length skirt and a lacey blouse she was very pretty.  
  
I saw Syoaron and Eriol already eyeing her. Seriously what is wrong with guys it is a surprise anybody ever gets married at all. So the teacher whose name was Ms Blossom started to talk about the meaning of life when she asked about the meaning of life she chose me.  
  
And since philosophy is one of my best subjects I said, " Life, life is the beginnings of all endings it is the start of death" Ms Blossom who was impressed by this said, "and should we fear death?" that was an easy one I said, "We should not be afraid of death but of an unlived life" Ms Blossom just turned around and started to talk about the essence of life. Guess she didn't like my answer though she knows it's true. I have been questioning about life ever since my mother died I did research of every kind this is why I'm so good at it. But even through all this research I still have questions that haven't been answered.  
  
I glanced back at Syoaron and Eriol, there eyes were open wide though I'm not sure if it was because of my answer of if they saw up Ms Blossom's skirt. Well I just turned around and continued listening to the lesson.  
  
The class was over Syoaron and Eriol raced after me Eriol was the first to talk when they caught up he said, "Wow Kinomoto your good at this" I said, "I know" What's the point in trying to modest in it I know I'm good? I noticed Syoaron getting a coke from the vending machine and he continued to walk after us after he got it. I said "Last year in philosophy I got a 98%" right then Syoaron spit up all the contents of coke that was in his mouth. I disgusted by this said "ew". Syoaron looked at me and said "A 98%. How on hell did you get that you can't be that good?" So I said "Shows how much you know" And walk ahead of them. 


	4. In comes Mandy

Thanks for your reviews (if you have any suggestions about how the story should go E-mail me at Manitaswatihotmail.com)  
  
As I left Syoaron and Eriol behind me I heard someone yelling out terrible insults to someone I turned the corner and saw Tomoyo being yelled at by some girl with blond silky hair and from this angle it looks like she has blue eyes.  
  
She was yelling about how to keep away from her Eriol and how Tomoyo is a slut and so on. Well I listened to the insults until I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to Tomoyo she was cornered at a locker by the blondie and her 2 drones she looked and me with fearful eyes and said, "S- S Sakura?" I said "Tomoyo you're just going to take this from her?"  
  
She looked at me with tear filled eyes and I rolled my eyes I know it was mean but as I said I good at being sarcastic. I gave my best glare at the blond and while I did this the 2 drones hissed at me.  
  
I'm serious they hissed liked a snake once they did this I just laughed in their face that I oh so wanted to grind in the ground. Then I went back to glaring at the blond and said. "What the hell is your problem? You think you can go around yelling at people?"  
  
So she said, "Hey!! It's a free country" I gave a murderous look and said, "Well I might take advantage of that freedom to shove your head down a toilet". Right then the bell for my next class rang and I turned and headed off to my class dragging Tomoyo with me as I go when I stopped near a fountain Tomoyo gave me a thankful look and headed off to her class while I headed off to mine.  
  
When I got to my English class I yanked opened the door and looked around the class. I saw that Eriol was in this class with me I started to walk near him. EXCELLENT!! I had to talk to him about him and his little slut. I sat next to him and he said, "Hey Sakura" I looked at him and said, "Eriol do you have a girl friend"  
  
He looked surprised by this question and said, "Yeah. Why did you ask me that?" I ignored his question and said, "Does your girl friend have blond hair and blue eyes" (I know this is making me sound like some freak but I had to get an answer out of him)  
  
He looked at me and said, "Yeah she does. Sakura what is this about?" I thought about for a moment then I decided he had a right to know it being his girlfriend and all. So I said, "Apparently your girlfriend is going around terrorizing people" He gave me a look that said "huh?"  
  
So I rolled my eyes and said, "Your girlfriend what ever the hell her name is was mouthing off to Tomoyo for hanging out with you. Apparently she is jealous but I'd call it a mental illness" He looked at me with a WHAT kind of face. After a long silence he said, "What did she do exactly?"  
  
So I said, "She called Tomoyo a slut and said to stay away from you and then she looked as if she was going to hurt Tomoyo but I came there in time". "And what did you say" Eriol asked still with a surprised look. God!!! Where the hell is this going to go. I still irritated said, "I threatened her and left"  
  
"Oh" he said. Then the teacher came in and started the lesson so I turned around and got out my things. In between class I glanced back at Eriol and saw him giving me a worried look. Eriol's girl friend is too desperate if the bell hadn't ringed I would have popped her one in her little perfect face...bitch!!  
  
When class ended I simply picked up my stuff from my desk and headed out with out giving Eriol a second glance. I stepped out side and like my first day. I ran face first right into Syoaron I fell back onto the floor, as did he. He got up turned around and saw me then said, "Seriously Kinomoto do you have 2 left feet or something?" I said "Shut up"  
  
Then said, "Tell me what you know about Eriol's girl friend" Syoaron looked at me in disbelief and said, "Why do you like him or something?" I gave a heavy sigh I might as well tell him what happened if I was going to get any answers. When I finished telling him he gave a slow high whistle and said, "Tough luck to both of them huh?"  
  
"Yeah I said so what are we going to do" Syoaron backed off and said, "I'm am not going to do anything got it? I'm not getting mixed up in this." OK now I'm pissed I said, "What do you mean your not going to do anything. You're his best friend."  
  
He said, "Yeah but I'm not going to go around messing with his girl" This IDIOT!!!!!!!!! I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled it closer looking at him straight in the eye I said," You are going to help me and your going to like it. Got it?"  
  
He never saw me mad so I guess he got scared because he started to nod like a jack in the box. While he was doing this I was holding back a laugh. I let go of his shirt and said, "Good". And at that I stood up and walked away leaving him confused.  
  
I love doing that, but before I could fully get away from him he said, "Her name is Mandy" I looked back and smiled. I decided to go back to my dorm to see if Tomoyo was there I went down the stairs and saw my door had some red stuff on it I quickly ran to my door and saw in graffiti it said "BACK OFF BITCH".  
  
OK this girl was getting me pissed off. What it said on the door I didn't know if Mandy was sending the note to me or Tomoyo. I will get my revenge on her. I opened the door and saw Tomoyo sitting on the couch sobbing in to her hands. This school is getting a bit weird. 


	5. Detention!

Thanks for the reviews  
  
So as I said I saw Tomoyo sobbing into her hands. When I saw this I rushed over to her and said, "Don't worry Tomoyo I'll take care of it" All Tomoyo did was look up and gave me thankful look then said, "Oh Sakura you can't do anything, you don't know these girls they could hurt you badly, they did this once to a friend of mine and she's got the scars to prove it."  
  
So I said, "Tomoyo don't worry I could handle them I took Martial Arts since I was 5 I could handle them" Sorry I forgot to mention I do Martial Arts. Tomoyo gave me a hug and said, "I could only hope Sakura" and went off to her room.  
  
Those girls get anywhere near me and I'll kick their bony ass to where ever the hell they came from. Those stupid bitches.  
  
I had a book report to do for English class and hadn't even read the book I thought I would read it in the huge field that surrounding the front of the school there is this cherry blossom tree it makes me feel at home for some reason. I got out of the dorm and headed down the stairs.  
  
Then I started to hear yelling I turned the corner to see Syoaron being hauled off with a teacher going, "That is another detention Mr.Li You have to understand that violence in not the answer" Once they moved I saw a guy behind them looking dazed with a black eye. I cracked up and continued to walk down the stairs.  
  
When I got there I walked under the cherry tree and sat down. It was so quiet with only the fluttering of cherry blossom petals under the sunny sky could be heard. I sat down and started to read it was so peaceful. So blissful, it was like everything would be all right.  
  
Oh I was so wrong because right then I saw Mandy coming toward me with her 2 hissing drones and 2 other guys behind her that I couldn't identify. Well I guess it was time for her beat down and I hardly even did anything I just threatened her. The first thing she said when she came toward me was "you asked for this Kinomoto" Then the 2 guys behind her launched at me. I duck and quickly got to my feet.  
  
Then one of the guys tried to lay a punch on me so I again ducked and sucker punched him right in the gut. As the first guy doubled over in pain the second one came at me. I ducked one of his punches but the second one he aimed got me in the stomach... and let me tell you it hurt like hell. I quickly got to my feet. I was not going to be beaten by dumb and dumber here so I tried to kick him in the face but he ducked. I was kind of put on the spot with the fight and all so me not knowing what to do tried to kick him in the face again but this time the guy caught my foot. SHIT!!! But I knew what to do I planted one of my hands on the ground lifted my other foot and kicked him HARD in the face. At that moment I heard a teacher call my name I turned around to see a very angry Ms Singh coming my way. CRAP!!!!!!!  
  
I guess Mandy set me up because she knew I would fight back. I gave Mandy a hard glare. When Ms Singh finally approached me she glanced at the 2 guys who were on the ground moaning and said, "Ms Kinomoto this just earned you a detention. Mandy take these 2 to the nurses office" And with that she got a hold of my arm and dragged me... I guess detention.  
  
As she dragged me away I mouthed BITCH to Mandy. That stupid slut I felt like breaking out of Ms Singh's grasp and grinding Mandy's rat face in to the ground.  
  
When I got there, to detention that is. Ms Singh yanked open the door and went in pulling me through. I went in to see a gothic girl some loser boy who was picking at something on the desk he was sitting at and in the corner there sat Syoaron. He was looking at me with this surprised expression I guess he was surprised to see perfect little old me in detention NOT.  
  
Ms Singh finally let go of my arm and told me to choose a seat I went to the seat next to Syoaron and sat down. And immediately he said, " What the hell did you do?" I said, "I beat up 2 guys that Mandy sent after me"  
  
When Syoaron looked at me with a "go on" look I said "That is all you need to know"  
  
Syoaron gave me an incredulous look and said, "YOU beat up 2 guys, you Sakura a GIRL beat up 2 guys. What were they like some nerds or something" I found this highly sexist so I said, "Yeah a GIRL beat up 2 guys and no they weren't nerds as far as I could tell."  
  
Syoaron still not believing what he was hearing said, "And Mandy sent them after you? Why?" Seriously can he get any stupider... apparently not. I said, "Remember what I told you happened earlier with Tomoyo, me and Mandy". "OH" that was all Syoaron said after what I told him.  
  
So then in a mockingly voice I said, "So why did you beat up that guy" Syoaron looked at me and said, "Y –Y- you saw that?" I replied, "I just saw you being hauled off. So why did you beat him up".  
  
"Crap" I heard him mutter when I gave him a questioning look he said; "Was getting me pissed off and that is all you need to know" "Oh" was all I said To change the subject that was obviously get him down I said, "So you in here often" He said "No this is my 4th time being here" I nodded then the bell rang and we all got up to go to class or our dorms or where people go.  
  
Then a thought came to me why did Mandy try to get me in trouble? I didn't do anything much before I was just protecting Tomoyo. HOLY CRAP!!! TOMOYO!!!!!!!! 


	6. Tomoyo's Troubles

Thanks for the reviews  
  
Oh Mi God TOMOYO!!!!!!!! They got me out of the way to get to her. CRAP!!!!!!!! Why didn't I see it before? I ran out of detention as fast as I could. And ran toward my dorm I know Tomoyo is in there. Suddenly I notice Syoaron was behind me I stopped and when he caught up to me he said, "What's wrong?" with a worried face. I guess I had a panicky look on my face if he could tell something was wrong.  
  
I would have explained but I didn't have time so I just kept running towards my room. I ran down the stairs to see Eriol. He was near his locker spinning the combination on his lock. I wasn't going to stop to explain what is going on so I grabbed his arm and started to run. (I know this entire running and stopping is making me sound like some sort of freak but as I said I didn't have time to explain or argue).  
  
Then I came to a halt because Eriol pulled me back. He blinked at me and said, "Sakura what's wrong where are we going?" Damn! Why do guys have to be so clueless? I didn't want to explain all this so I just said, "Tomoyo is in trouble". That's all I needed to say to get him to understand what I meant because next thing I knew Eriol was pulling me toward my dorm.  
  
I came to my dorm to see Mandy and her 2 idiots standing there with her. "What are you doing here? What are you doing to Tomoyo you SLUT?" She grinned at then said, "Lets just say she is being taking care of".  
  
Then Eriol said, "Mandy you're going to far" She gave an innocent look and said, "What ever do you mean dear?" This girl is too desperate. That was it I couldn't take anymore of this whore.  
  
Next thing I know I pounced on her once she was on the floor I punched her in her rat face and kicked her. Then I found Eriol and Syoaron was pulling me off her.  
  
I started to kick and pull trying out of their grasp because right then I wanted to kill her but the hold was like iron but I still kept stryggling, in a while I got tired. So I simply gazed down at the crippled Mandy and gave her my best glare then when Eriol and Syoaron let go of me I kicked my door open.  
  
I went in to see the 2 guys I beat up a while ago. They cornered Tomoyo. And the first one was about to attack but I jumped him. He fell to the ground and got up quickly to see who was behind him. When he saw it was me he smirked and forgot about Tomoyo he once again launched himself at me but I ducked and dodged one of the guys punches then I punched him right in the nose.  
  
My brother taught me that when I was little he said, "Always go for the nose it breaks easily but never go for the mouth". The guy yelped and fell to the ground. What a SISSY I didn't even break his nose I probably just busted a blood vessel or two. I looked down at him in disgust and went for the other guy but Syoaron got there before me.  
  
HOLY CRAP he could fight I could hardly see him he was moving so fast he is almost as good as me... almost. I glanced at Eriol and he looked surprised like he couldn't take in what he is seeing. Then looked back the guy got one punch at Syoaron. He stumbled back but that didn't stop Syoaron from kicking his ass.  
  
When the second guy fell to the ground Tomoyo fell to her knees looked at me and bursted into tears I went over and gave her a small hug. Then I turned around to see that the guys were gone.  
  
They ran away. Pfftt...idiots. Eriol gave Tomoyo an apologic/ worried look then he walked out the door probably to go to that now crippled Mandy slut and have a loooooooong talk. Syoaron was still there he came over sat down and asked Tomoyo if she was ok. When she nodded he said, "Eriol's got to dump that girl".  
  
I changed the subject Tomoyo finally stop crying I didn't need her starting again. So I said, "They won't be bothering you anymore not with us around they won't" Tomoyo gave a weak smile. Syoaron stood up and said, "Well I'll leave the 2 of you alone" and with that he left.  
  
I helped Tomoyo get up then said, "What happened?" I know it's a stupid question because I know the answer but I wanted to hear her point of view. She said, "Well I was studying and all of the sudden they crashed the door opened and walked slowly toward me then they start to say things like "your dead girly" they cornered me and was about to go for the kill and that is when you came in".  
  
Nodded in response then got up and said, "Maybe you should go to bed you look tired" She said, "I AM tired maybe you're right". She got up to leave the room but then turned and said, "Sakura?" I turned and said, "What?" She smiled and said, "Thanks" I smiled in response and watched her leave the room then I left the dorm and headed out side for a little fresh air.  
  
I walked down the stairs and out the door. It was cold outside but right know I didn't care the sun was just setting, leaving the sky an orange red color. When I was little I use to get scared around this time because the sky looked as if it were on fire you couldn't get me out from under the covers until the sky darkened I smiled when I thought about it.  
  
It all happened so fast first I got here, got lost, met Tomoyo, then I met the others, threatened Mandy, almost got beaten up by those 2 guys, got detention, saved Tomoyo from getting beat up by those guys.  
  
It happened way too fast. It's like I'm in the outer limits or something. I kept walking until I saw a person he was smoking while leaning on the cherry blossom tree I was this morning. I walked forward to get a better look and saw it was Syoaron.  
  
Syoaron looked very cute at that moment with the sunlight bouncing off that messy hair of his, the light also brightened up his face. He looked more then cute maybe even... hot. Don't get excited I said "Maybe"  
  
I just went over and said, "Hi" He said, "Hey". We stayed quiet for a long time until just admiring the sunset until I said, "You know smoking is bad for you don't you" He nodded. So I asked, "Then why do you do it?" He finally spoke "Because it helps you get relaxed". OH was my smart remark great job Sakura. (Sarcasm)  
  
Then another long silence came and again I spoke first I said, " Thanks" He looked at me and said, "For what?" I sighed and said, "For what happened today with Mandy" He said, "Oh No Prob- I interrupted him I said, "It's so beautiful the sunset it's like it is welcoming us evening though it's leaving. Like it is saying there is life behind death."  
  
I was dazed but saw that Syoaron was staring at me he said, " Wow no wonder your so good at Philosophy" I was kind of embarrassed I was just babbling some stuff about a sunset, seriously I make a fool of my self wayyyyyyy to much.  
  
I said, "It's getting late I better get going" He nodded in response and I started to walk away I wonder Why he was so quiet? 


	7. The News

Thanks for you reviews  
  
I walked off and headed to bed. Today was a very tiring day. I opened the door to my dorm walked to my room and just dropped on my bed. I had a peaceful night and I had a different dream it was the time of when I was little and finally understood that my mom was dead.  
  
My mom died when I was 3 I heard that she was gone but I was too little to understand what it meant. But when I was six and it was mother's birthday I ran into a bunch if kids who made fun of me they said, "My mom hated me, that she committed suicide," I remember feeling like crap that day.  
  
I remember it was raining that day I was running away I thought it was my fault with what happened to mom. I kept running I didn't care where I went I just wanted to get away.  
  
The rain looked like it would never go away. Like it would last for eternity. Everything was a blur I was running so fast. Eventually I stopped because my legs went numb from the running and the coldness of the rain.  
  
I stopped and just wept. I got up and walked to an alley dropped there and cried endlessly. It was my entire fault. ALL my fault if I weren't here mom would probably be alive. Everything hurt my arms my legs everything.  
  
Eventually I fell asleep in the cold dark alley. Then I felt like I was being picked up. I opened my eyes and saw Touya he was carrying me home. I felt safe but the grief was still there. I saw him carrying me toward a light I asked where we were going but he didn't answer all of the sudden I looked up it wasn't Touya's face anymore but Syoaron's.  
  
That is when I woke up. What the hell did that mean. Maybe the night wasn't as peaceful as I thought. I checked the time and saw it was 9:30. I was late for my math class. Which isn't so bad considering I hate math. But I didn't want my grades to drop any lower in math then they already have.  
  
So I changed in to my jeans and T-shirt then brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then headed out the door I went up the stair and for a moment I stopped at the stain angel window I saw when I first came here.  
  
I sighed and continued walking up the stairs I came to the first floor and went into room that I was suppose to have math. I didn't bother knocking I just went into see the teacher looking at me when I entered he said, "Well Ms Kinomoto it's nice of you to finally join us"  
  
I just glared at him and went to my seat near Tomoyo and Syoaron. Oh I forgot to mention Syoaron and Tomoyo are in my math class sorry. Well anyway I already did this work in my old school so it was easy but just because it was easy didn't mean I liked it.  
  
No I still hate math. When the teacher asked questions Syoaron's hand would shot up and he would answer the question correctly he was way good in math. Maybe he could tutor me if I had time that is.  
  
I practically fell asleep but Tomoyo kept poking me to keep me up. So I made it through the class. My stomach was growling by the time class ended. So after class I headed straight to the cafeteria and got a blue berry yogurt... there weren't anymore straw berry ones left.  
  
I ate it on the way to my next class I threw the carton out and saw some people whispering once they saw me. Actually people started to whisper whenever they saw me I guess people figured out I beat up Mandy. CRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPP. This is just what I needed.  
  
I heard one person say to a bunch of other people, "Did you know that that Kinomoto girl hit Mandy yesterday" There eyes widened they widened even more when they noticed I was there so I just said, "Sick your eyes back in your face yah idiots" They immediately turned around.  
  
I went in to the field at the back of the school and saw Tomoyo I told her about the rumors and she said, "I know I heard a bunch of people talking about how Mandy is in critical condition... please I bet she is just faking it to get attention"  
  
"Yeah, did you hear anything else?" I asked, "yeah she said but you heard it all" We got up and started to go to our next class and let me tell you I was PISSED!! I felt like going over to Mandy wherever the hell she is and beating her up some more.  
  
Tomoyo and me split up and I started to walk to my philosophy class, which is what I had next. On the way I bumped in to Eriol. He looked startled at first but he got over it quickly. "Hey" I said "Hi" he responded I cut to the chase "Did you talk to Mandy yet?"  
  
He blushed and looked surprised like he didn't expect me to asked him that question and yet I did. "Yeah I did talk to her she took it badly but she will get over it but I would still watch over Tomoyo I don't know if Mandy will try anything. You know how to take care of your self so... you know" In other words I can kick ass.  
  
Together we went in to our philosophy class and saw that Syoaron was already there. He looked down and depressed. I sat to his left and Eriol sat to his right. I asked, "What's wrong" he didn't reply he just stared down at the desk. I saw Eriol shaking his head mouthing don't say anything I got the message and shut up.  
  
It didn't matter I could asked him latter. I can be very persuasive when I want to be. The teacher came in and Syoaron's and Eriol's face lightened up. And again I rolled my eyes they will never change. We learned about death this time what it is and how it works and so on it was fascinating and I again told her off by giving in one of my smart answers... Oh yeah I'm soo good.  
  
Next was lunch but I wasn't hungry so I went to talk to Syoaron about his mood today. He was in the yard just leaning at the same spot he was yesterday which was at the cherry blossom tree, I guess he wasn't hungry either. So I went to him and said, "Hi what's up?" He looked at me and smiled then said, "Hey not much"  
  
For some reason my heart did a flip-flop thing, which got me annoyed. I again cut to the chase and said, "Why were you so glum in philosophy today?" He Said, "No reason" So I kept pressuring him to tell until he finally sighed and then said, "Fine I'll tell you but don't you dare tell anybody else" I nodded then he took a big breath and said, "I going to get engaged it's going to be arranged" 


	8. Suprise Suprise

Please review cause without reviews there is no point in going on.  
  
"Y-Y you're going to be engaged!!!!!! But how why? Your only fifteen!!!!!" Ok this is weird Syoaron is gong to get engaged and it's ARRANGED!!! Syoaron turned to look at me and said, "shhhhhh... I don't want anybody to hear. And well actually I'm sixteen" "It doesn't matter your way too young to be settled down" I yelled Calm down Sakura I told my self. Why am I getting so mad anyway? I'll admit I was disappointed when he told me I don't know why I just was.  
  
After I calmed down I said, "So who is it?" His face filled with disappointment he said, "It's my cousin her name is Meiling. I have never seen her before... she is coming to this high school in 3 days. This is the first time we are going to meet" I know my mouth was open very wide and I know I looked like an idiot.  
  
So when I regained my composure I said, "So let me get this straight you're getting married to you cousin whom you have never seen before and she is going to be going to this school... WOW no offence but your life is bizarre" He smiled at that and said, "None taken. I don't know what to do I can't refuse to this. I don't want to be stuck like this"  
  
I asked, "Why can't you refuse?" He looked at me like I grown and extra head then he said, "Sakura don't you know about my family?" When I gave him a questioning look he sighed and said, "They are very powerful. The Li clan is powerful... my mom got married at this age it is kind of a tradition" I rolled my eyes and said, "And traditions are meant to be broken. Did you try talking to your mom about this?" "Yeah" He replied "And?" I asked "And... no comments" he said.  
  
I felt very sorry for him I said, "I'm sure you will figure out something" Right then the bell rang and I had my science class so I had to go I said, "Bye" and was about to leave when he said, "Sakura please don't tell anybody" "I won't" I replied.  
  
I felt disappointed don't ask me why I just did. I went to my science class I yanked open the door and saw Tomoyo she smiled and motioned to sit next to her. I went over and sat to the left of her. I wish I could tell her about Syoaron maybe she could have told me why I felt this way but I promised I wouldn't. So that was another thing that was getting me down today.  
  
Science was pretty much the same. We were learning about body systems. We were suppose to pair up so I paired with Tomoyo. Then our teacher said, "Now in your pairs you are going to be assigned to dissect a frog" EWWWWWWWWWW I thought Oh I God I'm going to have to touch frog guts. God help me now!  
  
Lucky for me Tomoyo did this before so she did most of the dissecting I did some I would have done none but Tomoyo said, "We are going to do this a lot this year" so I thought I might as well get use to it.  
  
After that very nasty class. I headed to my dorm I finally managed to get the sign Mandy put on our door off. But it wasn't easy. I wonder where she went? Anyway like I was saying I headed to my dorm opened the door and just dropped on the couch. God I hate dissecting. I got up and to think about a way I could help Syoaron I would never marry a person I never met especially a to a family member. So I was planning something that could help Syoaron I mean I am his friend so I got thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking and... I got nothing. DAMN.  
  
I needed to get some fresh air my next class was not until another half an hour so I had time. I went out the door and went to the backfield it was huge and all green it wasn't a garden or anything just a field where people played. A team was there some sort of sports team. And I could tell by their uniform it was soccer. I looked around and saw Syoaron I guess he was on the team.  
  
He saw me and gave me a confused look then mouthed, "What are you doing here" I gave him a bored look and mouthed, "Bored" He grinned at that and went with the team to the middle of the field and played... well soccer. My heart did that flip-flop thing again ok this is getting annoying why is it doing that? Maybe the burrito I had for lunch like 2 days ago is kicking in.  
  
I sighed and walked around the field it was sunny ugh! I hate sunny I prefer rain and thunder...don't asked why I just do. The sun was practically blinding me. I think I found my reason why I hate it.  
  
I snapped out of my thought and saw like 5 girls beside me cheering the team on. At one point I heard some giggly girl say, "Oh Mi God that Syoaron Li is sooooooooooo hot" and the other girls nodded.  
  
Well I wasn't going to stand around listening to these girls talk about guys like that so I started to walk off the field. Just then the bell for my next class rang and my walking ended up being running.  
  
I ran to my dorm first got my history textbook my notebook and a pen and headed out to my class I was running fast way too fast for my own good because right then I ran into someone. This girl with long black hair and red eyes we both fell to the ground I apologized and got up. She too got up then looked around like she was lost.  
  
I asked, "Do you need some help?" She looked surprised then said, "I'm looking for my history class but I can't seem to find it" I said, "I'm headed to that class why don't you walked with me" She smiled and said, "Sure"  
  
When we got there I said, "You must be new hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto" Then she said, "Nice to meet you Sakura my name is Meiling Li" And just like that the smile whipped off my face. 


	9. Meilings in

Thankx for the reviews  
  
CRAP!!!!! Syoaron's fiancé is here all ready!!!!!!!!!!!! She isn't supposed to be here this soon. But I couldn't tell Meiling this so I just smiled she seemed like a nice girl. I went to my next class feeling worse then I had earlier that day. I wonder if Syoaron knew about this. I have to talk to him.  
  
I didn't even come up with a plan yet. This is going very wrong. I walked her over to history class. We went in and I sat down in my usual spot, which is in the 4th row. Our teacher Mr. Pries said, "Class I would like to introduce you to a new student Meiling Li" Good thing Syoaron was not in this class with me or else he would have had a panic attack right there and then.  
  
When the teacher told her to choose a spot to sit she choose the seat next to me. Meiling was very pretty with her black hair and all. I saw the guys head turn when she sat down. I also saw how the looks were making her uncomfortable. So since I was going to be her first friend in this school I decided to stand up for her by giving my very best glare at all those guys.  
  
They all heard about the beat downs I gave some people so they know not to mess with me. They all got a frightened look and turned back to their work. HA pathetic wimps. I turned to give Meiling a smile. She looked relieved that the guys weren't looking at her anymore she returned the smile.  
  
In history we learned about Nazis and the Germans and so on. It was interesting to learn about these things I mean they fought so damn much so many sacrifices. It affected so many people. (Sigh) Right after class I'll try to get a hold on Syoaron to talk to him about you know what.  
  
After class I told Meiling I would give her a school tour. So we headed to the cafeteria then to the different classes then I took her to the backfield and we stopped there because we both were getting tired. We sat down under some tree and talked about the school the students and the conversation just went on from there. I was in mid sentence when...  
  
I saw someone approaching us I squinted (there was to much stupid sun) to see Syoaron walking toward us. HOLY CRAP!!!!!! Oh mi god, Oh mi god, Oh mi god. What am I going to do? Then a thought came to me they never saw each other so as long as they don't say their names when they talk all will be fine. When he finally approached us he said, "Hey Sakura. Wats up?"  
  
When I shrugged he said, "Who's your friend?" Meiling smiled and said, "Hi I'm Me- I cut her off and said, "WHOOPS! Look at the time we need to go to our next class. We have to go" I pulled her away. I didn't need a crying Syoaron right now.  
  
When got far enough from Syoaron. Meiling stopped and said, " Sakura we don't have our next class together" I did not know this so I said, "Oh really guess I was mistaken but I do have a class know so bye" And with that I walked off. Oh god I wish I could tell Tomoyo about this but I promised Syoaron I wouldn't. UGGHHHHHHH. This is so frustrating.  
  
I didn't have another class I just had to get away from Meiling at the moment she won't be able to see Syoaron at the moment because he has soccer practice. So I had sometime to think but I can't let Meiling see me because she thinks I'm in another class.  
  
I have to go somewhere private to think. I went to my dorm and walked to my room then I locked the door. So I thought and thought and thought and again I got...nothing. Ok I need to get organized. First thing I need to do was talk to Syoaron the second was I no WE need to think of a plan but we can't hurt Meiling in the process she is a nice person.  
  
I feel so mixed up I feel like kicking some thing. I wonder where Mandy is? Any way I unlocked my door went out of the dorm and went to the field where Syoaron is I was careful to watch out for Meiling incase she sees me.  
  
I was finally there and saw the team was not there anymore. DDAAAAMMMMNNNNN. I need to find Syoaron I went back into the school I walked around the first floor. I went through the halls in the rooms... no luck.  
  
When I turned the corner to get to the stairs I saw a girl with black hair I held my breath. Uh oh it's Meiling I need a plan. I was about to run when I heard the girl call my name I slowly turned around and saw it was... Tomoyo. Oh thank god!!!!!!  
  
I went up to her and said, "Hi Tomoyo" She must have seen the panicky look on my face because she said in a concerned voice, "Sakura what's wrong" I shook my head and said, "Nothing. Have you seen Syoaron?" she said, "No"  
  
This going to be a long day. I said, "Bye" and ran off I headed up stairs to look for Syoaron I looked in the cafeteria and there he was. I ran up to him he was with a bunch of other guys. So when I went up to him there all like "Hey Li I see you got a new girl friend"  
  
Syoaron blushed and I glared at them and said, "I'm not his girl friend ya idiot" I grabbed Syoaron's arm and walked out side. I took him to the cherry blossom tree. He will need comfort after what I'm about to tell him. When we got there he said, "Sakura what's the matter?"  
  
I looked at him and said; "I have to talk to you... about something that will make you very uncomfortable" He looked down at me like I just proposed to him then he blushed.  
  
Weird huh. Why is he doing that? Any ways I took a deep breath look him straight in the eye my brother taught me that if you look at them seriously they would take you seriously. As I said I took a deep breath looked him straight in the eye and said, "Meiling is here... in the school...uh right know" He looked at me and said, "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	10. Behind me

Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. I'm kind of having a bit of writer's block so spare I'm trying the best I can.  
  
This is exactly the kind of response I knew I would get from Syoaron when I told him. He kind of looked like he was going to faint. Then regained his consciousness And started to pace around and then he looked at me gasped and went back to pacing then he gave a tiny little girly screech. If the situation wasn't so bad I would probably be laughing at him.  
  
After his little break down he came up to me and said, "How do you know this you can't be sure right? I mean you could be wrong right?" His voice was really panicky And because of this a little laugh came out of this. He heard it and said, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? THIS IS NOT FUNNY. NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!" This made me crack up and fall to the ground.  
  
When I stopped laughing I got up and said, "relax I'll help you with this. I already have a plan" Which was NOT true I didn't know what I was going to do. But when I said it Syoaron sort of relaxed. Then Syoaron said, "What I don't understand is why did she come so early. She wasn't supposed to be here." Then I said, "Actually you already saw her" He looked confused and said, "I did?"  
  
I sighed and said, "Remember that girl who was sitting under that tree with me when you saw me during soccer practice?" He nodded and I said, "Well... that's her" "Oh" was the only thing he said then he grinned and said, "She is kind of hot" This earned him a glare courtesy of me. He saw this and said, "Relax it doesn't mean I want to marry her. So what is your plan?" I hung my head and said, "I don't really have one yet" Some of the panic came back on his face.  
  
Then something came to me then I said, "What if she doesn't want you" Which made him chuckle and sigh. Then he said, "She won't be able to do that. No girl can do that" I gave him a bored look and muttered "Talk about conceited" Syoaron heard this and gave another sigh and said, "Don't you ever see all the stares when I enter a room, don't you ever notice the heads turning"  
  
I gave another sigh and said, "I really don't give a rats ass about how many people stare. But here is my plan what if you make her not want you. You could act conceited and obnoxious. Well you won't have to act for the conceited part but... you know" He looked at me and said, " She doesn't even know me yet" So I said, "She probably knows your name tomorrow introduce you self and she will know" He nodded I looked at my watch and... DAMN!!  
  
I'm late for my French class. I ran to the school with out saying good-bye and started up the stairs. I got to the class opened the door and found about 30 people staring at me. This was a little nerve wrecking but I saw Tomoyo and Eriol were there Tomoyo smiled and Eriol gave me a confused stare. The teacher sighed and said, "Sit down Sakura" I did as told. I sat next to Tomoyo of course. When I sat down she gave me a worried look and said, "Where were you Sakura?" I just said, "Talking to Syoaron" Tomoyo gave me a surprised look but then she grinned at me I didn't know what this meant but I would ask her about it later.  
  
I HATE FRENCH!!!!!!! Almost as much as I hate math. It is so boring. But I stayed awake surprisingly. When the class ended I almost screamed HAL-LILUL-YA. I went out the door and to my dorm my classes were finished for the day and I got a ton of homework.  
  
I started on it when I got to my dorm so I won't have to do it later. I did my math first to get it over with then I started on the science then on history and then on the art assignment. I skipped the art class but I accidentally bumped into my art teacher who gave me my homework. I love art but I couldn't come that time because of what happened with Meiling and all. In art we had to draw an object that showed all the colors.  
  
I thought why not draw a rainbow (lol). I thought about what to draw but came up with nothing so I headed to the field hoping to get some sort of inspiration and I found...nothing nada zip. (Damn). I headed back to my dorm with nothing to draw. I sat on my bed for an hour then I saw something on my desk it practically blinded me because it had sunlight shining off it. I looked closer and saw my necklace it was a crystal pink cherry blossom that hung on a gold chain it was my mom's. I looked closer and saw the yellow sun bouncing off it making it look sort of orange and red. The sun was hitting my blue glass ornament that I had to make in design and tec last year. When the sun shone through it making beams of blue light hit the locket on my desk making it look a bit purple and green. This necklace had all the colors!!!! I took out my sketchbook. As the phrase went "Draw what you see". By the time I finished I was very satisfied with my work.  
  
I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:30 pm. I was done all my homework so I flipped on the TV and watched my favorite show Will And Grace it was FUNNY. By the time it finished it was 8:00 pm. Tomoyo was not back yet. I wonder where she is I started to get a bit worried. I decided to look for her and get some fresh air while I'm and it. I slipped my shoes on and headed out.  
  
I went to the garden first and there I saw Eriol and Tomoyo I understood what was happening so I left with this stupid grin on my face. I went to the Cherry Blossom tree and just stood under it for a while I felt really peaceful I just closed my eyes and thought about my mom Tomoyo and Eriol. I guess I fell asleep because I had a dream I saw my self running and running every thing was dark I kept running not wanting to stop then I saw I was in an alley I tripped and almost fell but someone caught me I looked up and saw ...SYOARON!!  
  
That is when I woke up I didn't give my dream a second thought. I checked my watch and saw it was 10:00pm I didn't want to go back to my dorm yet so I headed to the tower to get a view (Hey I told you my school was BIG) the moon was out so I knew it would be beautiful.  
  
I went back to the school and up the stairs to the third floor then down the hall I was careful not to be seen. I saw a door I opened it there was a room the room was a bit bigger then my dorm I headed to one of the windows and looked out. It was gorgeous the moonlight shone down I could see little lights from a small town. The trees were rustling from the wind. I could see some hills. It was so pretty and I was so traumatized I didn't notice the hand that landed on my shoulder I froze someone was behind me. 


	11. BUSTED!

Thanks for the reviews. If I don't write for a while it's because the writer's block is kicking in. Please and thank you.  
  
I froze there was someone behind me. I turned to see a dark figure but I calmed down when I saw 2 amber eyes looking down at me. It was Syoaron. I would have yelled but since I didn't want the teachers to hear or see me I whispered, "Don't do that. You scared the hell out of me," I could tell by the snickers he was laughing at me but that didn't last long since I stepped on his foot.  
  
After Syoaron stopped whimpering from the pain I set on him. I said, "So what do you want?" He ignored my question and said, "What are you doing here?" I looked down and said; "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here" "Oh" was all I got from him.  
  
He stood beside me and we looked out at the view I was admiring a while ago. The he finally said, "So Sakura what exactly are we going to do about Meiling tomorrow?" I said, "You are going to introduce your self. She will know who you are instantly once you tell her your name. Once she knows who you are she will probably get all giddy and excited so you have to act rude and pretend you don't care about anything no matter how uncomfortable you get. She considers me a friend since I'm the first person she met at this school so I could ask her about you and get the info if our plan is working or not. Every day I will tell you where to meet her and what kind of things you could say so you won't screw up since you're so nervous. Eventually she will get tired of your attitude and hopefully she will dump you. Are you clear on this?"  
  
The moon peeked out from behind the clouds and was shining on us and I could see Syoaron's expression he looked surprised and said, "You have been thinking about this a lot. I gave him a smile and said, "What are friends for?" He looked down and said in a regretful voice, "Yeah just friends" I wanted to know what this meant but I didn't bother asking. So I said in a cheery voice "Are you nervous?" He looked at me grinned and said, "Of course not" I muttered "Liar" Which made the grin widen. I checked my watch and it said 12:00 am. Crap it was late so I said, "It's getting late I should go."  
  
He said he wanted to stay a little longer so I said bye and left. I went down the stairs to the second floor and up the hall to my room I opened the door to my dorm to see Tomoyo sitting on the couch reading a book when she saw me her emotion changed and she was giddy and excited.  
  
She said, "Where were you Sakura I have some very good news" I looked at her and said, "What is it?" She took a deep breath and said, " Eriol asked me out. Well technically it was for coffee but I'm so excited" I gave her a hug. I sat down and she talk to me about it. This lasted for 20 minutes. I looked at my watch and saw it wasn't there. Crap I must have dropped it in the tower. I immediately got up and told Tomoyo I had to go. She was so excited she didn't really question me about where I was going.  
  
I went back up the stairs and down the hall to the room I was in a while ago. I opened the door and looked around the whole room to find my watch was not there. Damn just what I needed. There is nothing I could do about it know I guess I'll leave I was about to leave but I heard voices teachers voices I closed the door and went back inside.  
  
The teachers were heading to the room I was in so I hid behind this shelf that was in there. I heard the teachers come in and one of them said, "That Kinomoto girl is up to something. I just know it" I rolled my eyes at this. Yeah I'm going to use mind control to make humans listen to every command I give them then I'm going to take over the world BUHAHAHA. Pfft... yeah right I wish.  
  
The teachers started to talk about some students in the school. Like how Tomoyo is going to get some award. I eventually got bored and stop listening. I saw them leave. So I carefully walk to the door I opened it and saw no one was in the hall so I carefully tip toed through the hall.  
  
I hide behind a statue when I heard some voices. I saw Eriol coming through the hall looking very tired. I guess his dorm is up here somewhere. But why does he look so tired. I'll ask him about it later.  
  
Even though it was Eriol I didn't come out from be hind the statue. I had a sneeze and it wouldn't go away I held my nose but it still came as an achooooooo. It wasn't loud but it got Eriol curious he looked around then decided it was nothing and kept walking when he was out of sight.  
  
I walk out from behind the statue and stood there. Then I heard some voices coming from a distance and I ran down the stairs but tripped on the last one I looked up to see Ms Singh. DDDAAAMMMNNN 


	12. The Plan

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Busted I am so busted. The teacher caught me. Damn. I look up to see Ms Singh She gives me a stern look and says, "Ms Kinomoto what on earth are you doing here?" I said, "I-I-I I lost my watch and I thought I dropped it in the tower" She gives me a look that says "Yeah Right"  
  
Then she said, "It's almost 2 in the morning go to your dorm" and with that she pointed a finger toward the stairs. I - not wanting to be here any longer got up and ran down the stairs, yanked open my dorm door and went inside. SHIT!!!! She is going to have a talk with me tomorrow.  
  
My life sucks. For some reason I wasn't tired Tomoyo was already in bed. But I wasn't tired so I listen to my Evanescence CD. I fell asleep on the song Whisper. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I had a dream.  
  
It was the same dream I had before about seeing my brother that turned into Syoaron but this time it went on longer Syoaron carried me toward the light. As we got closer the light got farther. I looked up to see Syoaron disappeared. I fell to the ground I quickly got to my feet and ran toward the light my self but it kept getting farther.  
  
I woke up. This is getting scary what are these dreams trying to tell me? I checked my clock and it said 7:00 am. Good I still had time before my class starts. I got ready. First I showered then blow-dried my hair then brushed my hair. Then I wore my black scoop neck t-shirt and my favorite faded jeans.  
  
I don't wear any make up except lip-gloss. So I applied my lip-gloss. I just tied my hair in a ponytail. I glanced at the clock to see it was 8:45 am. My math class started at 9:00 am so I wasn't late but I'll go early anyway.  
  
I got to my math class the door was already opened so I just headed in. I saw some students already there including Tomoyo. As always I sat next to her. She said, "Wow Sakura your early" I smiled and said, "Guess I'm having a good day" Suddenly the door opened it was Syoaron I said, "Good Morning" He nodded and sat next to me I wonder what that was about.  
  
Anyway as you know I hate math even on my best day math would never come easy to me. Or you would think that right? But today was different for some reason I understood the work. Did hell let loose? Me understand math WOW. Today is a good day. When the teacher chooses me to answer a question I actually knew the answer. By the end of the class I was one happy camper, which I know sounds corny but I don't care.  
  
I went to my history class there was a substitute teacher whose name was Ms Babliani she is a tall lady with straight dangly brown hair and dark brown eyes. And the class was about Joan Of Arc. I knew this subject very well Joan Of Arc is like my hero. Then I remembered something.  
  
Syoaron was to start our plan today and he is at soccer practice today and I happen to know Meiling was going to be there what if he screws up. I have to get out of this class but how? Then something came to me what if the teacher kicked me out of the class? Yes that would have to do.  
  
So when I heard Ms Babliani say Joan Of Arc was killed because she was accused of being a witch my hand popped up like it was a reflex. Ms Babliani said, "Yes Sakura?" I said, "Actually Joan Of Arc was accused of being a witch because she wore pants. Back then the ladies wore dresses so when they saw a girl wearing boyish clothes they accused her of being a witch just because they thought she was strange and when she went to court they made her where pants so that the jury can just say "She is a witch" and the people just agreed. So they burned her"  
  
Ms Babliani gave me a stern look then said, "Ms Kinomoto when you have a teachers degree with your name on it tell me then I will let you teach this class but since you don't at the moment I would appreciated if you kept your thoughts to your self." I heard a bunch of snickers fill the class.  
  
How in hell did she know my name? A witty remark could get me kicked out so I changed the subject smirked at her and I said, "You know Ms Babliani I believe in Fung Shua I even have my own Meditation corner at home. I heard you are still single maybe you should make yourself a love and friendship corner. It could do you wonders" I heard everybody gasp. I looked her straight in the eye and saw her face was bright red then she said, "Get Out!!" I simply picked up my things and headed out the door.  
  
That was easy enough. I headed toward the field and saw Syoaron heading under a tree with Meiling. I went behind the tree making sure they didn't see me and I quietly climbed up the tree. I went far into the tree but not so far that I couldn't hear them just far enough so they don't see me.  
  
Syoaron spoke first he said, "Hi I'm Syoaron Li. I'm sorry we weren't acquainted earlier but Sakura seemed to have something on her mind" Stupid Syoaron he was suppose to acted mean!!! Then Meiling gasped and said, "Y-Y-Your Syoaron. Oh.Mi.God I'm Meiling Li" Syoaron looked down at her not looking surprised at all and said, "Yeah I already know that. Listen I'm guessing Sakura already showed you around the school huh?" Meiling nodded still a bit dazed and at that moment Syoaron's couch called and he smiled and left. My plan was working perfectly. 


	13. One faithful day

Sorry I haven't updated in a while this writer's block hit me hard. Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thnx for the reviews by the way. Buh bye!!

This plan is going to work perfectly but this idiot is going to mess it up. I climbed out of the tree and snuck up behind Syoaron and yelled, " Idiot!! You were suppose to act

MEAN!!!!"

This scared the hell out of Syoaron at least that what it looked like when he jumped like a mile away from the ground when he heard my voice.

He abruptly turned around saw me and yelled, "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!!! What the hell is your problem?"

I ignored his question and said, "You suppose to act mean not flirt with her." He calmed down and said, "Well change of plans. I sort of like her."

I gave him an incredulous look and said, "You want to marry her" Apparently this slipped Syoaron's mind.... idiot.

He gave me the worried look while I gave him my disgusted look then he said, " I forgot!! SHIT what am I going to do?"

I told him to calm down then said, "Next time you see her for the love of god ACT MEAN!!"

He nodded. Then we walked to our philosophy class. On the way we got talking about our family. Ok ok **I** got talking about **MY** family but I figured he had enough problems to worry about maybe it would make him feel better if he heard about some of my problems like my irritating brother and etc... and he laughed when I told him about it which made me feel better.

When we went down the stairs I saw Tomoyo get pushed into a wall. I ran and turned the corner to see who did this and saw Mandy's 2 drones. I knew it wasn't the end of her.

They were sneering at Tomoyo one of them said, "Just look at her it's pitiful. Look at those clothes. I mean come on it's the 21st century you would think she would learn to dress like it. But apparently not."

They were about to leave when I yelled, "HEY SLUTTINA SHE ISN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!!!!" They turned around looked at me and smirked, which wasn't a good sign.

But I kept going " Look at her" I said pointing at Tomoyo "Does she look like she gives a rats ass about any of your crap? Unlike you she doesn't want to look like she's desperate to get laid. Also unlike you she isn't some sluttish whore. SO BACK OFF!!!!!"

I heard some snickers and gasped when I said this. But the 2 whores were easy to intimidate.

They turned pale white and observed the dagger-shooting glare I gave them. Then they just turned around and walked off like none of it happened.

When they left I hurried over to Tomoyo and said, "Are you at right?" She nodded I helped her up but from the corner of my eye I saw Eriol in the back looking furious.

But he didn't do anything. He didn't even come over to ask if she was all right.

Now I was the one that was mad. The BASTARD didn't even do anything and this was HIS fault. It was his girlfriend's drones that did this.

Good thing I had my next class with him. I'm in the mood to yell at him. Syoaron just stood there with a grin. Tomoyo said, "Sakura thank you so much!! I really don't know how I'm going to pay you back." I gave her a smile and said, "There is no need" I said, "Bye" and headed off to class alone.

But a second later Syoaron came up behind me and said, "Nice job with the insults. Couldn't have done a better job my self." I thanked him.

Then said, "Just don't get mad when I yell at your friend" He gave me a confused look but as always I ignored it.

Then I remembered what I did in history class with the teacher.

**Crap!** I going to have to apologize I don't want any guilt trips. But I'll do it later (or never).

We both got to our class and stepped in we got to our seats I noticed that not many people arrived yet but there was Eriol in his seat. He looked up and I gave him a glare not like the one I gave the 2 whores but just as intimidating.

He looked surprised. I leaned in and said, "Nice job with helping Tomoyo yah idiot" His face darkened and he said, "What the hell do you expect me to do?" I gave him a "what the hell are you talking about" look.

Then yelled, "Oh you could have I don't know STOPPED THEM!!!"

At this I saw some peoples head turned to look at me but I said, "What the hell are you looking at?" And they turned back to what ever they were doing. I looked at Eriol and he had a guilty look on his face.

This satisfied me that he knew he was being a complete asshole. So I leaned back into my chair but then I noticed Syoaron (who by the way was sitting on the other side of me) was giving me a disapproving look. I just turned and looked at the door it opened to present none other then Ms Blossom.

She was in a skirt that was up to her knee but it still had a tiny slit and she wore a v-neck black shirt that was coupled off by a pair of black-heeled boots. In my mind I thought SLUT!! But when she turned to me I merely smiled.

I glanced at either side off me and saw Eriol and Syoaron's face brightened up. To this I made a gagging sound. Eriol heard this looked at me blushed then glared. But I glared right back.

Anyway Ms Blossom started the class talking about the question " What is death?" She was reading off a piece of paper that had a theory that was written by Plato. Half way through she dropped the paper and bent down to get it.

At this I saw all the guys heads were tilting side ways trying to look up her skirt. Like she didn't show off enough skin. I made noises that sounded as if I were about to throw up. The girls laughed and the guys glared. I grinned at them.

The teacher picked up her paper and continued completely unaware off what just happened. When she asked what was death in our opinion of course she choose me and I said, "Death is the beginning of another life"

Ms Blossom smiled at this and said, "Interesting thought Sakura" For some reason I was filled with pride when she said this.

Don't ask why I'm still trying to figure this out. But by the time the class was over I was feeling pretty god darn happy. I know I sound like Flanders from the Simpson's but it's the only way of describing it.

I went to my next class with a grinning all the way.


	14. Relax?

Thanks for the reviews

After philosophy I headed to my next and last class (thank god) it was gym.

YAH!!!!! I went down the stairs and past my math class on the way I saw the 2 drones whose names I learned was Katie and Trisha.

Anyway they saw me, they were passing me but not quick enough. I blocked their path I saw them gasp. I looked them straight in the eye and said, "Listen... you hurt any of my friends again and I will kick your bony ass to where ever the hell you came from. Got it?"

They both bobbed their heads like a jack in the box. I went walked past them but caught a peak at Syoaron who was not too far behind me grinning like an idiot.

An idiot he may be... but this action made my heart do a flip I didn't know what it was but I didn't care at the moment so I kept walking.

I went out back to the girls changing room. I went in and saw Tomoyo putting on her running shoes. I sat on the bench beside her and said, "Hi" She looked up to see me and she put on a bright smile and said, " Hi Sakura. Thank you soo much about earlier" I said, "No problem"

I changed in to my black shorts and white t-shirt. Then laced up my white running shoes.

And headed out to the field where there was a crowed of other people including Eriol and Syoaron. I went next to them and greeted them.

Then I looked for Tomoyo in the crowd a moment later I her running up to me I said, "Hi" but wasn't really listening. I tend to do this a lot I just daydream. But snapped out of it.

I looked up at Eriol and saw he was trying as hard as he can to not to look or talk to Tomoyo. I elbowed him and he looked at me I gave him a look that said, "TALK TO HER" he gave me pleading looks and right then the teacher jogged up and started to talk. I saw Eriol give a sigh of relief... JERK!!!!

The teacher whose name was Ms Evan said, "Hello class!!! Today we will be doing gymnastics." From this I heard a whole bunch of groans especially from the guys. Ms Evan raised her voice and said, "Now boys many men has done gymnastics in the past years"

From this I heard more groans. Ms Evan then said, "Now class!! We will start by doing cart wheels"

We lined up and one at a time we did cart wheels and Ms Evan observed to see at which level each of us are. Next it was Syoaron's turn he lifted his hands planted them on the ground and did the cart wheel it was really graceful and flowing.

Then it was Eriol's turn his cartwheel was pass able. And Tomoyo's cartwheel was good enough then it was my turn.

In my old school I was on the cheer leading squad... I know it sounds preppy but it wasn't at all, not at the squad at my school any way it was all about movement.

So anyway when it was my turn I did a one-hand cartwheel, and when I was finished some people applauded. I just looked like I didn't care and went to the end of the line.

Though I did care I felt excited but I hoped it didn't show on my face. Then it would look like I was conceded.

Anyway like I said I went to the back of the line with Tomoyo. She had a surprised look on her face then snapped out of it and said "Sakura how did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged and said, "I was on the cheer leading squad in my old school"

This made her look even more surprised if it was possible. I looked around and saw Eriol and Syoaron with the same looks on their face but it didn't last long after I rudely said, "What are you staring at?"

A couple of other people went I saw a boy who flopped backwards once he got on his hands I almost laughed but didn't then Ms Evan said, "Class is over. You may proceed to the changing rooms and run along to your next class"

We all went our separate ways over to the changing rooms. I got back in to my t-shirt and jeans and left. I headed to my dorm I was in the mood for a llllllooooooonnnnnnggggggg nap.

I didn't bother changing or getting to my bed. I just plopped on the couch. I don't know how long I was out but I had a freakish dream.

I was in a hallway running I just kept running, I saw a light on the other side and I was running toward it. But it seemed to get further away. I kept running I finally got to the light and was drowning in it the light was so bright and refreshing and suddenly...

I woke up. I turned to see Tomoyo there on the couch next to me reading. I checked my watch and saw it was about 5:30 pm.

Tomoyo who finally noticed I was awake said, "Oh Sakura your awake!!" No duh "I just wanted to tell you that Eriol invited you and me along to go to the beach with him tomorrow"

Ohhhhhh GREAT I have to hang out with 2 idiots tomorrow because knowing Eriol he would probably tell his best friend SYOARON to come with us (Damn) but I said, "Fine"

Tomoyo brightened up at my answer then she said, "This is so great. We were talking about how classes have been so hard on us lately. So we decided to have a day after classes to just lie back and relax"

I thought RELAX eh? Then I got an evil grin on my face and asked, " Hey Tom can Meiling to come with us as well?" She looked at me like she was searching for something then finally said, "Sure Sakura"

Oh this was going to be fun. BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!


	15. the greened eyed guy arrives

Sorry I didn't review for a while. But school just started and I already had 7 quizzes/tests.

But here is the new chapter. Enjoy!!!

I jumped off the couch and ran out the door to invite Meiling. Syoaron was probably in the soccer field practicing with the team, and if SYOARON was there then there is about 98.1 chance that Meiling is there. I turned the corner ran down the hall and down the stairs.... where I tripped and fell on my ass. Yes it is very funny. I stumbled to my feet and kept going.

When I was at the field I saw Syoaron running around the field with the team. Guess who else was there.... Yes it was Meiling. She was cheering her FIANCE on. Ughh. I went and gave her my best smile.

"Hi Meiling"

"Oh Hi Sakura"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm adjusting pretty well. Except I kind of got lost"

"Yeah it happened to me on the first day too"

"That must have been very frustrating"

"Oh trust it was" Remembering the day.

"I was wondering tomorrow after school Tomoyo, Eriol me and SYOARON are going to the beach. Wanna come along?"

"Really!!! Sure Sakura Thanks for inviting me!"

"Trust me its no problem AT ALL" Buhahahahahahaha

"Anyway Meiling I got to go"

"But wait Sakura!!! Where are we going to meet after school?"

I looked behind me and saw Syoaron with a mad/surprised look.

"Don't worry Syoaron will explain every thing to you"

"Ok. See you Sakura"

"Bye"

I literally ran back inside the school. Before Syoaron came to his senses and ran after me to kill me. I ran back to my dorm. I opened the door and ran in closing it behind me. I started laughing right there and then. Tomoyo was still sitting there reading so she must have thought I was having a seizure, because she jumped up and said:

"Sakura are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tom"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I invited Meiling"

"So?"

Then it came to me I didn't tell Tomoyo anything about Syoaron, because I promised him I wouldn't but telling one person couldn't hurt and I trust Tomoyo enough not to tell. So I sat beside Tomoyo and I explained.

"Tomoyo do you know who Meiling is?"

"The new girl?"

"Yes but she is also Syoaron's fiancé!!"

"?"

"Fiancé?!!!!!"

"Yes fiancé his parents had arranged this awhile ago. I could tell she makes him uncomfortable since she could be his future wife"

"I don't see what is funny Sakura"

"SHE makes Syoaron uncomfortable. SHE is coming with us to the beach where we are going to RELAX"

Tomoyo's face cracked in to a smile and she started to laugh hysterically. After a while she calmed down and said "Sakura I can't believe you just did that. But I can't wait to see the look on Syoaron's face tomorrow. Hahahaha"

I smiled at her.

Tomoyo and I talked about the beach trip and laughed when Syoaron was mentioned. By the time we stopped talking it was about 10:00 pm so we decided to go to sleep.

I didn't have any dreams and just slept peacefully that night.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. This got me pissed off. I grabbed the clock and was about to throw it when I saw the time on it. It was about 7:30 am so I put my clock down and got out of bed. I showered and was about to throw on as pair of jeans and a T-shirt but I was in a better mood so I decided jeans and t-shirts wouldn't to today.

So I went through my closet and found a black skirt (That was plaid before I dyed it black) a bottle green turtleneck. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. I put on some greenish black eye shadow, some blood red lipstick, a necklace (which had a dragon on it) on and a pair of stud earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror again. Perfect.

I threw on a pair of combat boots grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. Tomoyo left before me so I didn't have to wait. My first class was philosophy.

I went in to the class and went to my usually seat Syoaron was already there and so was Eriol. We stayed quiet for a while until Syoaron said

"Hey queen of the night people! What happened to you?"

Smile

"Did you not hear me? What happened?"

"So Syoaron how do you feel now that Meiling is coming to the beach with us?"

"About that what the HELL were you thinking?!!!!"

"I was thinking it would be fun if she came"

"?"

Smile

Glare (courtesy of Syoaron)

Suddenly the door opened all the students looked up... well ok all the guys looked up, so you know who it is. I looked at Syoaron and Eriol both of their face were practically glowing from Ms Blossom's presence. Lechers.

I glanced at Ms Blossom she was wearing a red skirt up to her knees and a pink v-neck shirt. The v is too deep if you ask me. But the guys didn't mind. In my mind I sang SLUT SLUT SLUT!!!

I didn't participate at all. I just did this to see how other people would react. And let me tell you they were surprised along with Ms Blossom. I just stared down and doodled on my notebook. When Ms Blossom picked me I would just shrug. HA.

At the end of class I ran out of the class. And headed to my next class. Which was math. Damn. I turned the corner and ran into someone I looked up and saw it was a guy. He had sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. I muttered a sorry and started to gather my books, which fell out of my hand when I fell.

The guy was staring at me. He was HOT!!! But I pretended I didn't notice and walked on.

I went into my Math class but wasn't to happy on a count of

It was math

I just made a fool of my self in front of that guy

It was math

My math class had Syoaron in it

This is just DANDY!!!!!! Crap. I sat down and waited until the teacher arrived.

I HATE MATH!!!!!!

Suddenly the door opened but it wasn't the teacher it was that guy I ran into.

Damn. He took a seat right beside me. He of course recognized me waved and smiled. I waved back and gave him my best smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Syoaron giving him death glares. Oh this was going to be interesting


	16. The beach

I'm just going to tell you guys now, I might not update as fast as before because of school and all. But I will defiantly update when I get the chance. Enjoy this new chapter. I am thinking of doing another fic. Peace out!!

I sat and listened to my math teacher talk (or least pretended to) but every now and then I would glance back and see Syoaron giving "The New Guy" glares. This confused me but it was really entertaining. I watched the teacher draw some triangles on the board. I started to doodle in my notebook. I drew a picture of Tomoyo with hearts in her eyes as she gazed at Eriol. Hehehe.

All of the sudden a piece of paper was thrown on to my desk. I wildly looked around trying to figure out who threw it but couldn't find any one. So I opened it and it said, "My name is Shawn. You?"

So the new hotties name is Shawn huh?

Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Syoaron and he practically had fire blazing in his eyes. Pffttt... idiot. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote, "Mine is Sakura. Look behind you"

I threw it back at him. He grinned at me, read the note, looked surprised then glanced behind him and saw Syoaron's face. I could tell he was trying not to laugh out loud.

I couldn't blame him. Though I didn't bother trying to hold my laughter in. Suddenly the bell rang. Wow that class went by pretty fast and it was MATH!!

I gathered my books and rushed out the door. After awhile Shawn caught up with me.

"Hi Sakura"

"Hey"

"Wow that guy behind you looked pretty mad"

"Hahahaha"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Hell No!!!"

"I don't date almost married men"

"?"

(Grin)

"So do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure but not now, I kind of wanted to join the soccer team. Do you know which way the field is?"

Uh oh

"Yeah just down the hall to the right. You'll see a door that leads to the field"

"OK see you"

"Bye"

OHHHH this is going to be very interesting. Can't wait to tell Tomoyo.

My next class was history and I only had 5 minutes to get there. Sigh. Damn.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran down the stairs turned the corner and I was there. Finally.

I went in and saw Ms Babliani. Sigh. I took my seat. I saw Ms Babliani glaring at me behind her glasses. Guess she didn't forgive me for the meditation corner thing. Oh well.

I took out my notes and books.

Ms Babliani started to talk about Joan Of Arc. Again. I didn't mind Joan Of Arc being my idol and all but it just brings back memories of the other day. When Ms Babliani asked a question about my idol, she looked at me like she was expecting me to answer. Which by the way I didn't. Some nerd quickly answered the question and the teacher continues with the lesson.

By the end of class I was fed me up with all the glaring Ms Babliani gave me and actually glared back. She looked surprised and turned around. Wow she was one to hold grudges. I gathered all my books and headed out. I went back to my dorm.

I saw Tomoyo was already there. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hi Sakura"

"Hi"

"So Tomoyo when did the wonder brothers said they would come"

" Eriol should be calling me anytime now. His brother is coming with us. His brother is 18 and he will be driving us there"

"Ok Meiling should be coming here any minute she will be going down with us"

"OK"

"This is going to be sooooooo funny with Meiling aka Syoaron's fiancé coming with us"

"Yeah by the way I met this new guy named Shawn. He was just talking to me and Syoaron was practically breathing fire. What was that about?"

(Grin)

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

(Sigh)

Knock Knock Knock went the door. I sprang up to answer it knowing who it was. I threw the open. It was Meiling.

"Hi Sakura"

"Sup Meiling you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Come in"

"Thanks"

I looked at Meiling she was wearing a velvet blue skirt that went up to her knees and a white tank top. Even I had to admit she looked pretty cute. I went to my room to change out of my black clothes. I wore a pair of flared jeans and a white black tank top that said, "Bite me". I packed my black bikini (Yes it's a bikini Tomoyo made me buy it) my sandals, my towel, my CD player, and my sun tan lotion (can't ever be to careful)

I came out of my room. Meiling and Tomoyo was there waiting for me. Tomoyo packed ahead and so did Meiling. So when I came out Tomoyo and Meiling gave out sighs of relief. We left the dorm and headed out side.

We went outside and there was a black sports car parked in front of the school. Wow.

Syoaron and Eriol were standing in front of it TRYING to look cool. Didn't work.

I saw in the drivers seat of the car was a guy with brown hair. I couldn't get a good look at him from where we were.

Tomoyo went up to Eriol and gave him our bags. Eriol put them in the trunk and we all got inside. Tomoyo, Syoaron, Meiling and me were in the back seat and Eriol and in the front passenger seat. The guy introduced him self as Ryan. He was pretty cute (For Eriol's brother).

The drive was about 30 minutes. I was listening to my Linkin Park CD. But I kept glancing at Syoaron who looked REALLY uncomfortable. HA.

When we finally got to the beach we split up to change. I wore my bikini and came out of the dressing room. I was the one who felt uncomfortable now. I felt so...naked. But then Meiling and Tomoyo arrived and I saw they too were wearing bikinis. Tomoyo was wearing a blue one and Meiling was wearing a red one.

Finally the guys arrived they were all staring wide-eyed. This got me REALLY mad they were looking at us like they do when Ms Blossom is around. Grrrrr.

They stopped staring at us after I flipped them off.

We girls lie down on our towels and felt the rays of sun beaming down on us. Ah this was paradise.

Suddenly I looked up and SPLASH. A bunch of water soaked me. Courtesy of Syoaron. I looked over at the other two and saw that they too were soaked. He was laughing like a howler monkey. Fucking #$.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You #$$#!!!!!!"

"I'm going to kill YOU!!!!!"

The water left me soaked and getting soaked in a bikini when you're not in the water is very uncomfortable.

I grabbed a bunch of wet sand aimed and got him in the face. HA. This time he was mad.

Bastard. Then he got a mischievous look along with the other 2 boys. He grabbed me put me over his shoulder (I was kicking and screaming not that it did me any good). He walked over to the water and threw me in. A second later 2 more splashes joined me. Meiling and Tomoyo were very mad. Good thing we were wearing dark colors or else the water would leaving our bikinis looking see through. And I'd be damned before that happened.

I grabbed someone's leg and pulled making them fall into the water. Turned out it was Syoaron. Ha. I got out of the water grabbed my towel and started to dry myself. Tomoyo and Meiling joined me after they got their revenges. I turned around looked at the guys and they looked like crap. Literally. They were wet and the sand stuck to them like a second skin.

"Well well well we meet again Sakura"

GLARE (courtesy of Syoaron)


	17. Syoaron's hang over

Sorry I didn't update but try to expect a new chapter every weekend but sometimes I might not update on the weekend depends on the what's going on in my house. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy!! I hate this I have to fast (Which means I can't eat or drink ANYTHING... not even water until the sunsets)

I look behind me and there is Shawn. Oh this is going to get interesting aside from the fact that I am soaking wet. And let me tell you Shawn was looking very HOT he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee. WOW. Drool.

"Hi Sakura. Fancy meeting you here"

Ok this was a very stupid thing to say but when you look at him you kind of forget what he said and just look at the face that owns the words. Sigh.

"Hi Shawn. What are you doing here?"

I looked behind him and I saw he had some friends with him. They were looking at me with raised eyebrows. Then I realized I was still in my bikini. Shit.

"Oh it was hot today so we thought we would come to the beach."

"Cool. Hold on a sec"

I rush back to get some more clothes on. I grabbed my backpack and started to dig through it looking for jeans and a t-shirt. I found a pair of jeans and they were the ones with the holes in the knee. Good. But I couldn't find a t-shirt or any shirt. I went to Tomoyo and Meiling to see if they have any spare ones. When I got to them I saw they already changed.

"Tomoyo!! Meiling!!"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Do any of you guys have a spare shirt? I can't find any in my backpack"

Grin (Courtesy of Tomoyo)

0? (Courtesy of me)

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura but we don't have any spare"

"SHIT!!!"

"Sigh"

"It's ok"

I went back to my backpack. I just wore my jeans and kept my bikini top on. I was some what dried off. Sigh. I tied my hair back in a ponytail with a hair tie. I probably looked like a slut.

I went back to the rest of the group. I saw that Eriol was laughing with Shawn and his friends but Syoaron was glaring at them. Maybe they were making fun of him. Couldn't really blame them. Syoaron is just so much fun to annoying. I walked up to them and for some reason I felt more naked even if my legs were covered.

I actually headed to Meiling and Tomoyo. When they saw me they raised their eyebrows (What's with people and raising their eyebrows)

"Sakura!!"

"What are you wearing"

"I told you I couldn't find a shirt. Do I look like a slut?"

I was a worried about their response but what I got next was not what I expected at all.

"Are you kidding you look great"

"00"

"W...What?"

"You look fabulous!! What a great idea"

"Maybe I'll try it sometime"

I looked at what Meiling and Tomoyo was wearing. Meiling was back to her mini skirt but Tomoyo was wearing a pair of jeans that kind of had a slit on one side, which if you ask me looked pretty cool, she was also wearing an indigo colored tank top. She was the one who looked great. Sigh.

We headed over to the guys and again I got those looks from all of them. Though that stopped when I gave them my death glare, which I had down oh so well.

Shawn introduced us to his friends. The guy with the brown hair and blue eyes was Mike, and the guy with red hair and dusky brown eyes was Lucas. They were both pretty cute. I saw Mike wink at Meiling. Haha. We walked on with a blushing Meiling and a grinning Mike.

"So guys, me, Mike and Lucas were going to head to this party. Wanna come?"

"Sure!!!" (Courtesy of all of us... except Syoaron)

"Wait don't I have a say in this?!!!!"

"NO!"

"But I-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"You didn't even-"

"NO!!!!!!!"

"Grrrrr...fine"

"YEAH!!!"

Turned out the party was at the beach so we didn't have to walk that much, the party was was in... what looked like a beach house. I checked my watch it was 6:00 I guess we could stay for an hour or 2. The house was HUGE it was white and HUGE. It had French doors and stuff. And it was HUGE!!!!!!!

It turned out it was Shawn's house. WOW. What didn't he have?

Inside there was a foyer where we left our backpacks. We went to the living room.

"The others are going to arrive 7:00 so we have an hour until it's going to start"

Ok soo maybe we are going to stay longer then I expected... no problem... I think.

The living room had red couches, which looked pretty expensive. It had a huge plasma TV with a DVD player and VCR and beside it was an X box. The room had a red carpet that matched the couches. It had a fireplace, the walls were white, and the room had a chandelier. Though I saw that there was a bigger one in the dining room.

The guys were playing some final fantasy video game then they switched to a wrestling

Game. I joined in this time and kicked every body's ASS. Oh yeah I rule.

It was 7:00. And the house was practically filled with people. But I was with Tomoyo and Meiling. It was bizarre how quickly the house filled up it was like one moment the house was empty except with the seven of us then the population became 2000 or so. Wow.

And to make it more bizarre most of the girls there were wearing less clothes then me so I didn't stand out much.

Why didn't dad send me to this school earlier.

I was having lots of fun. I went to the back yard and there was a band playing... yes a band. Wow Shawn's parents must be really rich. He had told me that his parents were on a vacation for 2 weeks and he decided to stay back.

I was dancing with complete strangers and actually having fun. I saw Syoaron talking to some guys with a drink in his hand it looked like punch. I caught his eye and he snubbed me. What a BRAT. I was having a great time. Until this guy groped me then I sent him flying to the wall.

But that didn't spoil my fun.

I went to the refreshment table there was Punch, Coke, Pepsi, Nestea, a keg, Dr Pepper... wait...

A keg. Uh oh some people are going to get drunk. If there was a keg it is mostly likely the cops were going to show up. Oh no what if the cops showed up? I stayed but I was praying that there were no COPS. Or else my ass will be sent back to my crappy school.

I danced some more the music was GREAT!!! I danced till I couldn't feel my feet.

I sat down on the porch swing in the front porch. I just sat there and watched people dance. Awhile-later Shawn came and sat beside me.

"Hi Sakura"

"Hey"

"How do you like the party?"

"It's great. I'm so tired from dancing"

"Grin"

Silence

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I looked back. What the hell was that? I got up and went in not noticing that I just ditched Shawn. Like I said I went in and there was a huge crowd they were yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!". What the hell was happening?

I pushed through the crowd and then I finally saw Syoaron was in a fight. HUH this was not making sense to me why would he be fighting.

Unless................he was..........drunk. The punch must have been spiked.

Oh Mi god. I'm going to KILL him.

I looked over and saw Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling staring wide-eyed.

Hey at least this would get Meiling to stop drooling over Syoaron...I think.

I went into the middle got a hold of Syoaron's shirt and hauled him through the crowd until we were in the back yard. I heard lots of awwwwwww's coming from the crowd. Idiots.

We got to the back porch and Shawn was gone. Oh well. Syoaron stared at me with drowsy eyes. Oh no is NOT going to fall asleep on me and with that I slapped him.

That snapped him out of it. But then I wished I hadn't slapped him because ...

HUAWWWW!!! Li threw up on the grass this was not a pretty sight. But thankfully it didn't get on my shoes.

A second later Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling appeared from the door.

"Sakura!! Is he ok?"

"He is going to be fine." Well that is not entirely true from past experiences I know how it is to get drunk. You feel really sick then throw up a couple hundred times. Then when you fall asleep its starts to get better but the next day your going to have a wicked hang over.

"Good. I think we should leave" said Tomoyo

"I couldn't agree more"

All of the sudden I heard a noise that went WEWOWWEWO!!!!

Then I saw blue and red lights flashing. Damn. The Cops.

And to top over my misery I glanced at my watch it was 10:30pm.

My life is over. HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Dumbstruck

I'm sooo tired I just had so many quizzes/tests. And I have another unit test next week. Shit this is sooo exhausting. Anywayz here is a new chapter. Enjoy!!

My life is over. What is HELL am I going to do?!!!! Syoaron's drunk and the police are here. Then something came to me. We have a car. OK. Now where is Eriol's brother?

Damn.

I walked over to Eriol. He was in kind of a trance. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him as hard as I could. Eventually he snapped out of it.

"ERIOL!!!! Where the HELL is your brother?"

"HUH? Oh yeah I think he is at the refreshment table."

"UGHHHH!!!! Fine I'm going to find him so we can go home. YOU watch Syoaron and make sure he doesn't get in to trouble."

"Ok but hurry up I don't think it will be long until Syoaron will pass out"

"I'll try"

I hurried back in and looked around. I pushed through the crowd. Apparently they didn't hear the police. Or if they did I guess they didn't care if their ass got hauled off to jail.

Idiots.

I finally got through the crowd. I sped to the table and sure enough he was there talking to some guy. He didn't look drunk. At least SOME people have brains. (Unlike Syoaron) I walked up to him grabbed hold of his shirt and started pulling him through the crowd.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing"

"No time to explain. We have to hurry"

"HUH"

(GRIN)

"Sakura if you like me just say it you don't have to grab me like that"

"Wha? UGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET OVER YOUR SELF!!!!!!"

And with that I continued to pull him through the crowd.

Finally we got to the backyard. Where Syoaron was still emptying his guts. EWWW

Finally Eriol's brother got what had happened. With the help of Eriol we got Syoaron off the ground and started to get him into through the crowd when we went back in to the house.

We got to the front door opened it. There was a bunch of people in the front also. But there were also the police who were trying to clear this up. Well... with so many people the cops won't notice us.

He hurried to the car. Got in and in less then 30 seconds we were off.

I had to sit next to Syoaron so he didn't cause any trouble. And our conversations pretty much went like this:

"I ... know... you"

"Really! I'm so happy for you"

"You have pretty hair"

He started to lace his fingers around my hair. Ughh. Idiot.

"Quit touching my hair"

"OK (giggle)"

"Sakura I'm sleepy"

"Then sleep"

"Ok (giggle)"

Oh Mi God. He just giggled. Twice.

I went through my backpack, and got out my camera. THIS was a hallmark moment.

"Say CHEESE Syoaron!"

"CHEESE!!"

Click

This was very funny.

Eventually Syoaron passed out again. His head was on my shoulder.

God why don't you just shoot me?

Eventually I fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep. After all this excitement I needed sleep.

I think I slept for about and hour. Until

Click

There was bright flash, which woke me up. I drowsily opened my eyes

I saw Eriol taking a picture (With MY camera) and Meiling and Tomoyo laughing. The picture they took looked like this: Me somewhat cuddling up to Syoaron.... well he was sitting right next to me!!! For god sake!!! Also Syoaron had his head on my shoulder and he some what had his arm around me. For all of you this would be CUTE but for ME this was HELL!!! SHIT. They are never going to let this down.

I noticed that they were out of the car taking a picture of us inside of the car. All at once my drowsiness faded away and was replaced by anger. I threw open the car door, and got out. They sensed what I was going to do. So they ran.

That was not going to stop me. I ran after Eriol who had the camera. And once I got close enough I jumped him. He fell to the ground and I wrestled the camera out of his hand. One I got the camera I glared at all of them.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"It WAS sooo CUTE" (Courtesy of Meiling (which was weird) and Tomoyo.

"GRRRRR"

"OK guys forget about we have to get Syoaron out"

"OK!!!"

Eriol and I got Syoaron but he was passed out. We snuck into the school.

"Where are we going to take him?"

"Eriol, don't you and Syoaron share a dorm?"

"No we don't"

"But I know that it's up stairs"

"SHIT"

Then Tomoyo said the most horrifying thing in mankind.

"Hey! You guys could go. Syoaron could stay at OUR dorm"

"It's the closest so it won't be a problem. Will it Sakura"

"(Squeak)"

OH this is just great!!!! The drunken asshole is going to stay at our dorm. Seriously if a bullet were to come at my head right now, I would smile.

Tomoyo and I hauled him in to our dorm and set him on the couch. He lay there for a while but then he jumped up, ran to the bathroom and threw up. SHIT. I'm soo going to make Syoaron clean it up tomorrow.

He came back and lay down on the couch. I went to my room and changed into my pajama's, which was a pair of black boxers, and a white low cut tank top.

I went back to Syoaron to make sure he wasn't throwing up on the rug. Cause I am soo going to kill him if he did.

I walked over to couch and he was sleeping. Tomoyo was already asleep.

Crap that means I have to watch him. Tomoyo better be making up her will.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"I feel sick... ugghhh"

"Well that is your own fault"

He muttered something that sounded like "Bitch"

Grrrr

"Hey Sakura can you lean in closer (giggle)"

What? By that giggle he is probably still drunk. My life is hell.

I leaned in a bit closer.

Then it happened. In one swift move Syoaron lifted himself on his elbows and kissed me. On the lips. And I kind of liked it. His lips were warm on mine. What the Hell am I thinking? Maybe I too am drunk. And I may or may have not kissed him back.

After a while he fell back on the couch. And passed out again.

Leaving me DUMBSTRUCK. Uhhhh. I really didn't know what to do.

I went to Tomoyo's room got a couple of pillows and stuff and set it around Syoaron. Well he was going to stay the night. And I don't any guilt trips if he catches a fever or something. But I was still kind of surprised of what just happened. Who knew going to the beach would lead to so much. I went to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.


	19. CLICK!

Here is the new chapter I promised. But please try my new story. Anywayz here it goes.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! Shitty alarm clock. I grabbed it and flung at the wall it landed with a satisfying crash.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I just lay there. Then suddenly I remembered something. Syoaron was still on our couch. I checked the wall clock and it was about 9:00 am.

God can't this whole mess just end. It was bad enough he kissed me.... well that wasn't too bad. But now he is going to want to talk about it. Unless he doesn't remember. Please don't let him remember.

I groggily got up from bed and walked out of my room. I went to Syoaron and saw that he was sitting up on the couch looking very surprised. I saw him shaking his hair; his chestnut hair was flying everywhere. Seriously has he ever heard of a comb? He looked kind of dazed. Finally he noticed I was there:

"Sakura?"

"What are you doing here? And why am I on the couch?"

Idiot

"First of all I'm because this is my dorm. Second of all you're on the couch because you got drunk last night and we didn't know where your dorm was"

"I... got drunk?"

"That's what I said"

I decided to go for the kill.

"Hey Syoaron do you remember anything from last night? Anything at all?"

"Well... no. Why what happened last night?"

"Oh nothing"

God I have never been so relived.

"UUUGGHHH!!!!! I feel like crap"

"You kind of look it to"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Then I saw it in his hand was my digital camera. The one Eriol used to take THE picture.

Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!!!!!

"Hey what's that?"

"Oh sorry is this yours. I just wanted to see if we took any pictures from yesterday"

"Umm well we couldn't really since the police should up and we had to run for it"

"The POLICE wow that must have been some party?"

"You should know"

"Ohh right.... he he "

"Anywayz you hungry? Cause we could go to the café"

"Huh? Oh sure"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just feel sick. Maybe we should pass on the café. Unless your hungry"

"Sigh No it's ok"

"You wanna go find Eriol?"

"Sure"

"Ok let me just change"

Then I noticed him blushing like seriously blushing. I thought he was going to spit up again. But then I noticed he was looking at me. OK this was weird.

Then I saw why he was blushing. I was still in my low cut tank top and boxers.

HA guess this was too much skin for him. To make it worse for him. I winked and got up heading to my room.  
I could see him blushing bright red. Ha.

I whipped on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt brushed my hair over once brushed my teeth. And went back out.

I took the camera with me.

Tomoyo's point of view 

OH Mi God that was sooooooooooooo kawaii. They kissed. Well Syoaron was drunk but still. He probably won't even remember. And I got the whole thing on Sakura's camera. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so excited. It's too bad Meiling and Syoaron are engaged. Sigh.

Oh well. That doesn't mean there can't be a fling between Saku and Li. And all they need is a push.

Sakura's point of view 

Syoaron and I split up once I said I had to go to the café. I toke out the camera and started to look through the pictures. I got to THE picture and sure enough I felt my face burning up. Sigh. I clicked to the next picture.

OH MI GOD!!!!!!!!!!! There was a picture of us kissing in here.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!"

Oops did I say that out loud. People started to give me weird looks. Like my day isn't going bad enough.

"UUGGGHHH. Piss off"

And I know who did this. TOMOYO. Grrrrrr. I'm going to kill her.

The only way to keep this out of reach is to print out the pictures and hide them.

And thank god it was a Saturday.

I raced out of the café and headed to the computer room. I ran inside. Inside was a bunch tables chairs and computers. I sat down in one of them. I plugged my digital camera up to the computer and started to print THE pictures. But erased them from my camera.

Once I got them I raced back out. I'm Going To Kill Tomoyo. I threw open the door to my dorm and sure enough Tomoyo was there.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you take that picture?"

"Cause it was so cute"

Sweat drop

"Tomoyo if you take something like that again TELL ME!!!!!"

"OK fine"

"What are those" she said pointing to the picture.

"They are THE pictures I printed them off a computer but erased them from my camera"

"Ohhhhh make me a copy"

"NO"

"Why not?"

"If you lose it then all hell will run loose"

"Sakura I won't loose them"

"Fine then just have these I don't wanna see them"

I handed her the pictures. UGH. I felt like I was in a bad soap opera.

After Tomoyo looked through the pictures saying KAWAII and CUTE. She looked up.

"Sakura so what does this mean?"

"This doesn't mean anything. He was drunk and HE kissed me. So end of story"

" You sure?"

(Grin)

"Positive"

"OOOOK"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing"

(Suspicious looks)

"Anyway Sakura I'm heading out"

"OK. Cya"

"Bye"

I lay back and watched TV. There is nothing good on. I decided to read and listen to music. I took out my CD player and put in my Maroon 5 CD. As the song Harder and Harder to breathe began I started to read. My favorite book, "White Oleander"

"The Santa Ana's blew in hot from the desert, shriveling the last of spring grass onto whiskers of pale straw"

"When it get cold out side and I got nobody to love"

"Only the oleanders thrived, their delicate poisonous blooms, their dagger green"

' Is their any out their cause it getting harder and harder to breath"

"We could not sleep in the hot dry nights, my mother and I. I woke up at midnight to find her bed empty"

The songs switched.

"Beauty queen of only 18 sheets had some trouble with her self"

"I climbed to the roof easily spotted her blond hair like a white flame in the light of the three quarter moon.

"She was always there to help her she always belong to some one else"

"Oleander time she said. Lovers who kill each other now will blame it on the wind. She held up her large hand and spread the fingers, let the desert dryness lick through"

"I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I have you so many times but some how I want more"

"My mother was not herself on the times of Santa Ana's. I was twelve years old and I was afraid of her. I wished things were back the way they had been, that Barry was still there, that the wind would stop blowing"

"I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile"

"You should get some sleep I offered. I never sleep she said"

"Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. Cause she will be loved and she will be loved"

All of the sudden Tomoyo came in rushing and a panic/scared look on her face.

"Sakura I got bad news"

"What happened?"

"I lost one of the pictures"


	20. LOST?

Hi guys! This is a new chapter but I might not have a new chapter next week it depends on how much homework I have. Well anywayz here is the new chapter. Enjoy!!

At first I didn't exactly hear. I was so traumatized by my book. And it's words. But then Tomoyo's words soaked in.

Oh mi god. Oh mi god. Oh mi god. Oh mi god. SHE LOST IT!!!!!! My life is over as I speak. What if the picture gets around?

"HOLY SHIT!!!!! Which picture?!!!!!!!"

"It was the one with you two in the car"

"OH MI GOD. OH MI GOD. OH MI GOD"

"Don't worry Sakura we will find it. I just have to retrace my steps"

"But what if we can't find it"

"WE WILL FIND IT"

"Ok let's start looking"

And with that we zoomed out of the room.

Tomoyo gave me the other picture. Actually I forced the picture out of her hands but same difference. We split up.

I headed to the cafeteria. Once I got there I dropped to my knees and started crawling. I crawled under tables and...EW EW EW EW EW gum has stuck to my left hand. Oh gross after I peeled it off I was off crawling again. I got under one table and started to hear voices.

It was Syoaron and Eriol. They were talking.

"Dude what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know. Sakura told me I got drunk"

"Sakura told you eh?" (Grin)

I'm going to kill him.

"Yeah Sakura told me why?"

"Well yesterday you guys OW!!!"

This was my doing. I dug my nails in to his leg. But I didn't scratch that hard. What a girl.

Eriol peeked under the table and saw me. He got a shocked look.

I whispered: "Don't say a word if know what's good for you"

Then I pointed toward the door and held up five fingers. He nodded and I continued on my search.

I couldn't find anything in the cafeteria so I waited out side for Eriol so he could help us with our search.

"Sakura! What the hell was that for?"

"Can you breath?"

"Huh? Yeah of course I can breath"

"Say a word to Syoaron about yesterday's events and that shall change"

"O...k"

"Well the picture you guys took yesterday yeah. Tomoyo lost it"

"And YOU'RE going to help us look for it"

"Ok where should I look"

"In the gym"

"Ok"

And once again I ran. I headed toward the girls locker room.

I looked everywhere in the stalls, on the benches under the benches. Hey I was not going to crawl around in a locker room.

All of the sudden I heard crying. I turned the corner and there was Mandy. She was crying like hell. Did I hit her that hard? No that can't be it, I just punched her in the face and it looks like that already heeled.

"Mandy?"

Her heads shot up.

"Who is there?"

"I showed my self"

"Kinomoto?!!" She said with disgust.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok"

"It doesn't look it"

"Grrrrr fine I'll tell you. The rest of the school knows why not you"

"Ok tell me"

"I'm I m I... Pregnant"

"Your WHAT!!!!??"

"But how who when HOW??"

"Well first you have to have se-"

"I know how but... Whose the father"

"Dead"

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"It's ok I hated him. He died in an accident last week. But now I'm stuck with his burden"

"Can't you go for abortion?"

"No that's like murder"

"Sigh"

"I ... I don't... know what to do"

"Did you tell your parents"

"Yes and they were pretty nice about it. But I'm scared"

And she started to cry again. Not knowing what to do I hug her and well she needed one. Since she hugged back and started to cry harder. We stayed like that for a while. Then she pulled back and smiled at me I smiled back.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"You know you're not as bad as you look?"

"That I already know"

"Every thing is going to be fine. I promise"

"Yeah it is"

"Your just scared about it. You should be your young"

"Actually I'm about 2 years older then you"

"Oh so your 17 but that is still a young age"

"Yeah I guess it is"

"Listen I got to go but if you have to talk my dorm number is 16 just knock and we can talk"

"Yeah thanks bye"

"See you"

I stepped out of the locker room feeling like shit. I felt so bad for her. A child could wreck every thing for her. It could wreck her future. Well I'll talk to her.

Then I remembered why I can here the PICTURE.

I headed toward the library. Once I got in front of the door I stepped in.

The search started again. It was something to keep my mind off Mandy.

I looked up and down I searched in every crevice and corner. But no luck.

I sat in one of those huge arm chairs and leaned back. I'm never going to find it.

I took out the other picture and looked at it. It was a good picture Tomoyo was good with cameras. In the picture I was kind of leaning back as Syoaron kissed me.

It's weird how things go by so fast. It feels like just yesterday I first walked in to the Stars Hollow doors.

And then I crashed into Syoaron and met Tomoyo and Eriol. It felt like just yesterday that we were splashing around at the beach actually that WAS yesterday.

I sighed and got up it wasn't here. I stepped out side and went to the courtyard. To just lay back. Tomoyo or Eriol is bound to find it. I lay against that same tree that I was attacked at.

And that stain glass angel picture that made me think of mom. Then it hit me.

I FORGOT THE PICTURE IN THE LIBRARY!!!!!!!!

I jumped up and I ran as fast as I could. I got to the door of the library and quietly opened it. Syoaron was in there. He was talking on his cell phone I just hid and watched.

"Hi mom"

"What!!! You can't be serious!!!"

"That's to soon. I can't do that then"

"Mom I'm not going to get engaged next week"

"That's too soon"

"So what if Meiling's parents already agreed? Just postpone it"

"Mom I" She hung up

"SHIT!!!!!"

OH MI GOD. Today was just full of surprises wasn't it?

I watched as Syoaron sulked and groaned. I felt sorry for him. Getting engaged at 16 or 15 or whatever age he was is too soon.

"Sakura" it whispered

It scared the crap out of me but I couldn't scream.

I turned around and there was the picture in Tomoyo's hand. But the other picture was still in the library, which I can't enter.

"I found it"

"Yeah but I accidentally left the other picture in the library and Syoaron is in there"

"This is perfect," she muttered

Huh? What is this about?

I looked back into the library and I saw the most horrifying sight in my whole life.

Syoaron was standing up, with a shocked look on his face and in his hand was the picture.


	21. Girls night out

Thanks so much for the reviews. And this is a new chapter. So enjoy. Peace out. Oh an PS. Please try reading my other story "path of a thief" I'm thinking of putting it on but I want to see how people react to it before I do. SO PLEASE read it.

Ohmigod What the hell am I going to do? He saw the making out picture!!!!!! I wish that the floor would just open up and suck me in. Tomoyo looked at me with a surprised look.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"(Squeak)"

I pushed her toward the door so she could see what was going on.

But she just got a confused look.

"Sakura I don't see what's wrong. Syoaron is just looking at a something probably homework but why does he look so surprised?"

"(Squeak) Tomoyo that thing he is holding is one of the pictures. The other one"

"Oh mi god. Oh mi god. Oh mi god!!!!!!!!!!"

Yeah that's how I would put it.

"Tomoyo you have to help me how am I going to get out of this?"

God I felt like crawling into bed and never coming out.

"I don't know but we'll figure out something."

You know those situations when you get two choices but both of them lead to a bad ending so either one sucks? Yeah this is one of them.

"I know what to do Tomoyo I'll just ignore Syoaron until we just decide not to talk any more. And you're going to help me"

"SAKURA!!! You can't do that. That is so mean"

"Yeah well I don't care Syoaron should be use to my rudeness by now. So it really won't be a surprise"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! You can't do that!!!"

Suddenly the door opened and it could only be one person. Syoaron. So I hauled my ass back to my dorm as fast as I could.

TOMOYO PROV 

Syoaron came out of the room looking pretty dazed. But then he looked up to see I was there. And Sakura was nowhere to be found. COWARD!

"Oh hi Tomoyo"

"Hey Syoaron"

"Um Tomoyo did you see Sakura any where?"

Uh oh

"Nope I haven't seen her all morning"

"Oh OK well I got to go so see you later"

"Ok see you"

Sakura I'm going to kill you.

SAKURA'S PROV 

I ran to my room. And shut the door behind me. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Holy Shit!!! What am I going to do?

That ignoring each other idea was looking good right now.

I jumped in to bed. And just stayed their.

Uh oh Tomoyo was left with Syoaron what if she told him something. No. No. No. I trust Tomoyo not to tell him. I was getting bored. I can't stay in bed all day.

I got out of bed and headed to a place where Syoaron would never be. Near Meiling.

I went looking for Meiling. She is usually in the soccer fields. But there is a HUGE chance that Syoaron is there. OH well that is a chance I'm going to take.

I turned the corner, which lead to door heading to the fields.

But then I heard a terrifying noise it went

"SAKURA!!"

And it wasn't Tomoyo's

I carefully turned around just enough to see that Syoaron was a bit behind me but not enough so he could see that I was looking at him.

I quickly pushed open the door and ran out side. And sure enough Meiling was there. She was under that same tree I was when I got attacked my Mandy. Hopefully Meiling won't get attacked. Oh Yeah Mandy I'm going to have to talk to her later. I felt guilty all of the sudden.

I shoved it away. I ran to Meiling and sat next to her.

"Hi Sakura"

"Hey Meiling What's up?"

"Not much I'm just waiting for practice to start. Hey did you know that I'm Syoaron's to be fiancé?"

"Yeah I've heard. Aren't you supposed to get engaged like next week?"

"Yeah... But I'm not to sure I want to"

Uh oh I'm getting in to deep conversation with Meiling. Oh Screw it. It doesn't matter. Being near Meiling is safe ground.

"Why not? I mean I could under stand a little. I know that Syoaron is a complete idiot but your just getting engaged, there is a whole lot of time before you guys get married"

"Don't even remind me about the marriage"

"Well it's up to you. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks Sakura"

"No problem. Anywayz lets get our minds of that dumb ass Syoaron and have some fun"

This should keep me away from him for the rest of the day.

"Your right I have plenty of time later to be thinking of this. Lets go have some fun"

"Now that's a plan"

Right then I saw Syoaron coming our way, but I didn't care this time because I was with Meiling he can't say anything in front of her. HA!!

"Hi Syoaron"

"Oh hi Meiling"

"Hey Sakura can I talk to you?"

"Um actually me and Meiling were about to go out for...Um"

"Pizza!" This was from Meiling.

"Oh um ok but I need to talk to you"

"Sure we'll talk some time"

"OK then uh um see you"

"Bye Syoaron"

"See ya Syoaron"

And he ran off. YAA HOO!!!!! Nothing could replace the relief I had right then.

"Hey Sakura. What do you think that was about?"

"I don't you. But HE is what your mind is supposed to be off of so let's party"

"Right!! Lets go"

"Actually why don't we invite Tomoyo it could be a girls night out kind of thing"

"Great idea"

"Ok I'll go tell her and you meet us in front of the school in an hour"

"Ok see you then"

I watched her run off.

"Thought you were going for pizza"

I turned around and you can guess who was there.

"Yeah well we are still going to do that. Just in an hour"

"You know Sakura we are going to have to talk about it sooner or later"

I put on my innocent act.

"Talk about what?" I made my eyes bigger to add effect.

"Sakura don't play with me. You know what"

"No Syoaron I don't but right now I'm busy so SEE YA!!!"

And I ran off.

I ran back into the school and to my dorm.

I threw the door open. And Tomoyo was there.

She saw me looked angry glared at me and turned away.

What was wrong with this picture?

"What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"SAKURA!! You know what's wrong. How could you leave me alone with Syoaron like that?"

Sigh

I told her everything of what just happened.

And this was her reaction:

" KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sigh

"Oh and Tomoyo Meiling and me decided to have like a girls night off. Can you come?"

"OF COURSE!!! This will be sooooooo much fun"

"We can like sneak in to a club. This will be sooooooo much fun"

Sigh

I went to my room to get ready. Hmmmmmmmm what should I wear?

I went through my closet. I found a red top with a dragon's shadow on it. Each sleeve had two slits on it. It's good enough. I put it on. Then I went on my search for pants.

I dug through. I found a pair of black jeans. So that's where they were. I have been trying to find them for ages.

They were black pants with spikes at the waist and it had one slit on both sides that went up to the knee. I use to love these pants. Sigh. I put them on.

It looked pretty good with the shirt. I usually don't put on any make up but this was somewhat special. So I put on some black eye liner and some black eye shadow. I tied my hair up in a half ponytail so it kind of looked spiked.

I came out of my room. And went to Tomoyo's room. I knocked.

"Hey Tom you ready yet?"

"Just about"

I went to watch some TV I sat on the couch for about 10 minutes until Tomoyo showed up.

"Ready"

She looked cute. She was wearing a black top kind of like mine except it had one slit on one of the sleeves and the other sleeve wasn't even there. The shirt had a bluish snake on it. She also wore a red skirt that went up to her knees. And her hair was let loose.

"Sakura you look great!!!"

I checked my watch it was about 3:00pm still too early for any club.

Ok

"Lets go"

We headed out.

We met Eriol and Syoaron on the way. Tomoyo talked to them for a while. And Syoaron just glared at me but I glared right back.

We got to the front doors of the school and saw a black Porsche was parked in front.

Inside were Meiling and some guy I couldn't recognize.

I walked up to the car and one of the windows went down.

"Hi Sakura Tomoyo!! Get in"

We got in.

And the car headed off.

I looked at the dude driving. He was a hottie not my type but still cute. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

I looked at Meiling and caught her eye.

"Is he why you don't want to go on with the wed?"

She smiled and nodded

"Girls this is Matt"

"Sup" He spoke

I wonder where we were going?


	22. Spa

This is a new chapter people. NEW CHAPTER!!!! And thanks so much for the reviews it helps the processing of my writing anywayz here is the chapter. ENJOY!!

I was really excited. But I was still confused about where we were going I mean like I said clubs don't open at 3:00pm.

"So Meiling where are we going"

"Huh oh to the beach I know this great spa that's close to it"

"A SPA!!!! OH MI GOD!!!" (Courtesy of Tomoyo)

"Cool"

A spa? The closest thing I have been to a spa is getting my hair and nails done. But a spa where you have to get wrapped in sea weed and shit. WOW. I'll try it. It sounds kind of relaxing.

The car stopped suddenly I looked out the window. We were at the beach all right. I still remember Syoaron getting drunk. Heh.

But we were in front of a place called "Victoria's Maison"

It was really pretty. It looked like a holly wood hotel except smaller.

It was a gold color and it had those revolving doors. I had an urge to spin in them. But I kept it in.

"OH MI GOD!!!!" (Guess who said this)

"I have been here a lot of times but never with someone this will be so much fun"

"Uh yeah"

We got out of the car.

The driver seat window scrolled down.

"Hey Mei when do you want me to pick you guys up"

"Um around 6:00pm"

"Sure see you then"

And he drove off. Wow he seemed nice.

We walked in to the " Maison"

It was soo fancy inside. IT HAD A GOD DAMN FOUNTAIN!!!

Meiling went up to the lady behind this desk and said:

"I have reservations for 3"

"Yes here it is you may go inside. Have a good day"

She made reservations that fast. WOW. She must be important.

"Come on guys"

We followed her.

We were walking down these halls. That was almost as pretty as the front lobby.

Meiling took us to a room to change out of our clothes and in to robes. I was in a fuzzy pink robe even though pink wasn't my color I didn't mind.

We went into a room where they were doing mud baths. Ok this didn't look too good. Being bathed in mud. Ew.

But I was here to try new things so...what the hell.

I stripped out of my robe and we all got into separate bathtubs each full of mud. It felt really weird. But it was very relaxing.

"Hey Meiling why did you bring us to a spa?"

"Huh? Oh well since we are going to the phoenix club later I thought we could go there looking our best. They do make up and pedicures here."

"COOL!!" (Courtesy of Tomoyo and Me)

"Wow this is so cool."

"Yeah it will be soo much fun"

"When are we going to be clubbing"

"Around 7:00 or 8:00. And since today is a Saturday we could stay out as long as we want. We'll just have to find a way to sneak back in to school"

Tomoyo and me looked at her in disbelief. We thought she was some goody two shoes suck up. Guess there is more to her then we thought. I actually liked her.

We lay in the mud for about half an hour then a lady came in an instructed to us to come out so we could have pedicures and shit. We weren't in our robes this time we were actually in towels. Good thing I didn't see any guys there. Or they would get one hell of a beating.

We went back through the halls. Seriously you could get lost in here. We went into a room where people were getting their hair done. I saw people doing French braids and those Jennifer Aniston hair do's. Well no body is going to touch my hair. I worked too long to get it this way. No way in hell is some one going to ruin that.

"OH MI GOD!!!" (Yes it's Tomoyo)

"Sakura I know the perfect thing you could do to your hair!"

I gave her a suspicious look.

"Get red streaks!!! It would look so good on you"

Red streaks huh? That actually sounded cool.

"Sure I'll try it but anybody even get a pair of scissors near my hair and they better be making their death wish"

"Ok fine Sakura you don't have to cut your hair just streaks"

"Sure"

"I want to get blue streaks!"

"Go for it would look good on you"

"Really you think? I'll do it"

"You guys want to get streaks? That will look soo cool. Hold on I'll get someone to help us"

She left but in less then a second she came back with 2 ladies. Wow she worked fast. Maybe these people know her like friends. Oh well.

One lady had red hair that was neatly up to her shoulders she had nails like a cat, they were like perfectly curved... they were so neat. I would kill for nails like that, my nails are squared.

The other lady had black hair up to her waist and she had delicate features that any model would envy.

Suddenly Tomoyo and I got pushed into chairs and they started to work. Did they even know what we wanted? I guess Meiling told them.

They washed my hair and blow-dried it. Then they got out scissors oh no. I sat up.

"Oh I don't want to cut my hair just streaks"

"I will look good" She assured me

The she pushed me back in the chair and started cutting. HOLY SHIT!!! This will turn out crappy I'll look like some freak!!!

I closed my eyes and pretended this was a dream.

It's a dream

It's a dream

My hair will be back the way it was when I open my eyes.

1

2

3

I opened my eyes.

"Done"

Oh Mi god.

I touched my hair. It looked ...... cool.

It was up to my shoulders and layered it was also streaked with red. SHIT it looked good.

Relief washed over me it didn't look freakish. It looked good.

I looked over at Tomoyo they cut her hair a bit below the shoulders it wasn't streaked but she got side bangs and it was streaked blue. She looked sooo good.

But Tomoyo got a surprised look and kind of froze that way. I think Meiling did something with her hair too but I couldn't crane my neck far enough to see it. I got up to Tomoyo.

"Oh mi god!! You look soo cool"

She nodded

"Hey Tomoyo I'm going back to the mud baths ok?"

She nodded

"Tell Meiling that once she is done"

Nod

I went back to the previous room in my towel. I checked in with the lady behind the counter. She nodded and I went off. I was about to step in to the mud bath but my towel was still on. I was about to take it off but the door opened behind me. I turned around.

My towel accidentally slipped from my fingers.

The door opened and someone came in.

It was. ............HOLY CRAP!!

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	23. Damn them!

I'm so sorry I didn't update for like 2 weeks I was packed. I had a science test, 2 math quizzes, 1 math test, a English assignment, art assignment, science presentation, AND

Last but sure as hell not least an art test. And know I have 2 ISU's

Due. So I was packed I'm again really sorry for not updating. I go to a computer school so there is twice as much work twice as hard. **Sigh**

Seriously my life sucks. Anywayz here is a new chapter. Enjoy!! 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh mi god. Oh mi god. Oh mi god!!!!!

" Eriol!!!!!! Syoaron!!!!!!!!! Get the HELL out!!!!"

I am sooo screwed. I glared at them. They wouldn't leave. They both had shocked looks on their faces. Turn away damn it.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which fortunately were these huge bottles of bath minerals. I picked up both and aimed for there face as I threw.

WHAM!!!!!

They lay on the ground. HA!

I grabbed my towel, wrapped it securely around me, and walk over them toward the room where Meiling and Tomoyo were.

I am soo embarrassed. I was positive my face was bright red. I felted it heating up.

I walked to the room, which held Meiling, and Tomoyo walked in and seated myself to where I was before. Both of the girls came up to me.

" Sakura! Where were you?"

" Oh hi guys. I went back to the mud bath"

" Oh what a great idea. Why don't we all go back now?"

" NO!! Not now maybe later"

" Um ok"

I looked up at Meiling. Whoa. She got purple highlights it looked really hot.

" Sakura your hair looks soo great!!" (They both squealed)

" Yeah both of you guys hair looks great too"

" Hey we should get manicures and facials"

And before we could answer Meiling headed off.

" Um Sakura why is your face all red?"

" (Groan)"

Ah what the hell? Might as well tell her.

" Well Syoaron and Eriol are here"

" Really where are they?"

" Um hopefully as far from me as possible"

" Wha? What happened Sakura?"

(Breath in breathe out)

" They came into the room where I was about to take a mud bath and…."

" Oh mi god!!!! I'll kill them!!!!!!!"

Whoa. I never saw her so mad.

They door slammed open. Guess who is was?

They both had a huge imprint in the middle of their faces.

Seeing them got my blood to boil.

" I am going to kick your ass!!!!" (Yeah this wasn't me surprisingly enough it was Tomoyo)

They both looked very scared. I saw that Tomoyo's eyes were blazing. Uh oh.

This can't be good.

She took threatening steps toward them. Syoaron stepped up and held his hands up in surrender.

" Whoa wait!!! It was an accident!!!!!"

This got me pissed off.

" Oh Yeah!! This is why you wouldn't look away!!!!!! Hentai!!!!!!"

" No Sakura we came here because my sister works here---"

"Yeah except you came just in the middle of a show!!!!!!"

Ok I looked around everyone was staring at me.

" Nothing to see here people"

They turned around.

I sat back in my chair. Just ignore them.

Use the anger method. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4… Oh screw this.

I got up and went to find Meiling.

Tomoyo could kill them if she wanted I wouldn't give shit.

Syoaron came running after me. OH GAWD!!!!!

Can't he just leave me alone!!!!!???

" Sakura!! Wait!!"

I turned around in a huff.

" Leave me alone Li!!!"

He looked hurt. HA!!

But I got this guilty ache in my gut. Damn who the hell invented a conscience???

" **Sigh**. Look I'm sorry"

" Um… Sakura?"

" What?"

" Do you like work out??" (He was grinning)

" HENTAI!!!!!!!"

I walked off in a huff, that stupid ignorant ass hole.

I will get back at him. Revenge will be mine. Bwuhahahahahhahahahah.

I walked toward another room and found Meiling.

" Meiling!!"

She turned around.

" Oh hey Sakura. I'm just signing us up for the facials"

" Great. Mind if I stick around? I'm kind of bored"

" Sure it won't take long"

" Ok"

I felt better. But this feeling won't interfere in me getting my revenge. Bwuhahahhahahaha. I saw Meiling giving me weird looks. Oops did I do that out loud? Ok I'm scaring my self. Stop with the evil laughs.

" Hey Meiling did you know that Syoaron and Eriol are here?"

" Oh really!! We could say hi. But they are not coming with us. This is a girl's night out. No guys allowed"

" I couldn't have agreed more" Relief washed over me.

" Ok the facials are ready we could go. I already told Tomoyo which room to meet us in"

" Ok let's go"

We headed to another room. Tomoyo was already there. She looked annoyed. I saw Eriol a couple of miles away and there was a red imprint on his face.

Oh mi god!!! Hahahahahahahahahahhahaha.

Meiling gave me a concerned look.

Oops.

We all sat down these huge chairs. 3 ladies came behind us and started the facials.

They started my moisturizing our skin then they put on these gloops of green cream on our face. I've seen this before. The green stuff I mean, never tried it though.

As the lady put it on it felt cool against my skin. Then they put cucumbers on my eyes.

Why the hell do they even do that? It doesn't help your skin in any way.

Ah well. It was relaxing so I didn't care.

When the lady wasn't looking I took off the veggies off my eyes. And looked over at Eriol he had Syoaron standing beside him. They were talking to this lady who kind of looked like Syoaron. Oh so he did come to see his sister. But that didn't give him excuse about looking longer then expected. That bastard.

The lady came back and removed the mask of green stuff. I looked into the mirror my skin did look better. I am actually excited about the club.

Another different lady came in beside me and started doing my nails.

Oh mi god I could live here. I laid back and closed my eyes. I stayed like this for about 15 minutes by then both ladies were done with me. I opened my eyes and I saw 2 big brown eyes staring back. GRRRRRRR it was Syoaron.

" Have a nice sleep princess?"

I still had my head laid back. I grabbed a bunch of green gloop and Wham right in his face. Haha!!

This is just the beginning.


	24. Revenge plan

Guys I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but once school started it just became harder to make time to write this. I had my exams and now starting a new semester.

Well anyway enjoy this chapter.

I laid back and let all the green stuff do its work on my skin. It felt cold and looked weird but what the hell…..I'm here to try new things right?

I was trying to think of ways to get back at Syoaron I mean the goop in the face was funny and everything but he saw me naked!

That is something I will NOT forget. Calm down Sakura. Do the maneuver they taught you oh so well in guidance at school. Let out all your anger ……10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2

"Sakura how long are you guys going to stay that way?" (It was Syoaron)

"As long as we want, leave me alone"

"Awww you're still mad about the whole seeing you in buff thing, Querida?"

OK! He was starting to get me very pissed off.

"First of all DO NOT CALL ME STUFF IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE WHICH I WILL NOT UNDERSTAND! And second of all GET OUT! Your not suppose to be here. Can you not see all the ladies in towels you pervert?"

He didn't answer but I thought I heard him murmur "Why do you think I come here?"

Some lady came up to me and started to take the goop of my face.

Once she did I looked into the mirror just to see what it exactly did.

My skin did seem brighter but not much of a difference.

I got out of my chair and started walking away.

Anywhere would be better then here ……here meaning with Syoaron here.

I saw Tomoyo come after me a little while after.

"Sakura! Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"No reason just tired. So what time did Meiling say we are going to go to the Phoenix?"

"Around 7:00 pm"

"And it's about 5:00 right now. 2 more hours left"

(Groan)

"Sakura don't worry about Eriol and Syoaron their idiots and they aren't coming with us to the club so don't worry and don't let them ruin your day"

She right after all there is a bright light at the end of each tunnel. Ok I have no idea why I said that. I have no idea what that phrase even means. But screw that I'm not going to let them ruin my day!

"Let's go back and get pedicures"

Sigh

"Ok let's go"

She linked her arm with mine and we walked back to that room.

Unfortunately Syoaron and Eriol were still there.

I walked past both of them and sank in to my chair.

"HEY SAKURA!" (Uuggh it was Syoaron)

"KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! YOU'LL HAVE ABBS IN NO TIME"

Then all I heard were laughs huge hyena laughs.

"Aren't you going to respond?"

Well since he wanted a response I gave him a single finger response which shut him up.

I was the one who was laughing this time, those idiots.

Meiling came up to and said:

"Your hair looks great! Tomoyo told me what happened don't worry even though I am almost engaged to one of them Groan He isn't really a bright thinker so ignore them"

I smiled at her. What else can I do?

"Also we will be able to get away from them because we are getting picked up in about half an hour. So cheer up!"

This brightened me up.

30 minutes and I'm free from the hells angel's grasp!

All of the sudden I felt like dancing! I was ecstatic.

But if I did do a dance it would probably end up looking like a dance out of Napoleon Dynamite.

God! I love that movie! No plot no problems. Just a nerd going through

School a Hysterically funny nerd.

All of the sudden I have a craving for tater tots. Yes tater tots.

I'm going to have to hold the craving down.

Groan

Any way I walked out of the room because I wanted to roam.

I kept walking past rooms that said things like:

Tanning room or Hair salon.

I looked at the ground and kept walking. I walked and kept walking.

Then I walked right into someone. Once I hit the floor and regain composure.

I looked up to see Syoaron. CRAP! Why the hell do I keep seeing him?

Is he stalking me?

"Talk about déjà vu"

"Right"

I got up and kept walking.

"Sakura!"

I turned around.

"What?"

"Have you seen Eriol?"

"How would I know where your freaky little friend is?"

"Awww Sakura we didn't know you were in there and you didn't really have much to show" Grins

WHAT THE FUCK?

"YOU HENTAI!" And with that I kicked him in the nuts and left.

As he was sprawled on the ground more like rolling on the ground I made my escape.

CALM DOWN. Breath, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale.

I am going to get him back so hard it won't be funny.

I was fuming with steam.

I guess Tomoyo witnessed this scene since she came up and told me something that will possibly help me with my revenge.

"Sakura I happen to know who Syoaron had or has a crush on"

XD finally some lucks!

"Her name is Sam Tachibana AND she will be at the Phoenix today"

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources"

"Ha ok"

I got scheming. Ok well first I'll have to get Syoaron and Eriol to come with us to the club.

So I got searching for Syoaron. Hmmm where would a 16 year old pervert be?

A place where there would be lots of ladies in towels. Well that really narrowed it down that is like the whole Maison.

Well where would they be able to enjoy ladies in towels most? (Yeah I know that sounded wrong but it only sounds wrong to those who think wrong)

Hmm…..then it came to me. Massages!

I power walked to Meiling.

"Meiling would you have any idea where they give massages in this place?"

"Uh yeah Sakura, just go down that hall and take a turn to the right then enter at the 4th door"

"Thanks!"

I followed her directions and entered a room.

I opened the door and sure enough Syoaron and Eriol were there.

They looked kind of surprised.

They both grinned

"Want a massage Sakura?"

"From you? I'd rather have my toes amputated"

"Well if you want one we are the only ones here to give you a massage"

Eriol said "We work here"

"Color me surprised"

"What do you mean?"

"You're both perverts this is the perfect job for you I would say"

They both glared at me.

"Listen do you want one or not?"

Suddenly someone entered the room.

It was a guy, he looked about 17 and he gave a new definition for hot.

Black hair, green eyes. I wasn't blushing because of the huge towel wrapped around he I mean most people here are dressed that way.

He turned to me:

"Hi are you here for the therapy?"

I nodded

"Then I will be your helper for the time"

The guy was being professional. I looked over at Syoaron he seemed to be glaring at the guy. Hey I could have some fun during my revenge plan no one said anything about no fun.

So in my sweetest voice I said

"Sure! My names Sakura"

"Hello Sakura my name is Matt"

I glanced at Syoaron who seemed to be fuming harder then I was a moment ago.


	25. Clownsoh crap

Hi guys! Well this is a new chapter so ENJOY! Sorry this chapter is kind of short.

Well Syoaron kept glaring the guy kept smiling at me and I kept my little goody two shoes suck up act.

I checked my watch its about 15 till our ride gets over here.

Hmm...no massage for me i guess (groan)

" Um can i have a rain check on the massage? I'm getting picked up in about 15 minutes. I'll come by some other time."

" No problem. (smiles) Well come by soon"

Then he left.

" Well come by soon...stupid pretty boy" (mocked Syoaron)

" Hey don't rat on him Li your kind of a pretty boy yourself"

" Am not!"

" Grow up"

"O.o"

" Well anyways I'm going ...actually Hey Syoaron, Eriol around 7 a clock the rest of us are going to a club...the pheonix

want to come?"

" What are you up to Sakura?"

" Nothing" I gave them my pouty eyes.

" Fine We'll be there"

" I'll see you guys in an hour"

I walked out and down the hall.

A second later Syoaron caught up to me.

" Hey Sakura!"

I turned around.

He had a serious look on his face.

"Sakura we are evetually going to have to talk about it"

Crap! Can't he forget about that kiss?

" Talk about what?"

" You know well and clear. Sakura you kissed me...what does that say?"

What the hell?

" OK! First of all YOU kissed ME! Second of all YOU were stupid enough to get drunk and i was just so nice to let you stay at my dorm so don't push it!"

(Grins courtesy of Syoaron) " But you didn't stop me"

Damn him!

" Yeah like its really easy to push away 200 pounds of fat"

"HEY!"

"You are seriously lacking in common sense"

He looked mad. Maybe he took that insult seriously. But come on!

What? Isn't he taking up prom season a bit too early?

"Well atleast im not lacking in boobs"

Ok this got me pissed off and laughing at the same time.

" Syoaron do you know what you just said?"

" That your flat?"

" That too but you just stated that you HAVE boobs"

"O.o"

"DAMNNIT!"

I walked away.

That dipshit...haha.

I went back to my original room and slipped on my clothes.

I peeked into a mirror and to tell you the truth I looked pretty good. For ME that is.

My hair was a bit curled at the bottem and streaked red which matched my red dragon printed shirt.

Some how or some way makeup got onto my face ...one of the ladies probably got at it.

But I looked fine.

I stepped out and searched for Tomoyo and Meiling.

I eventually found them at the lobby.

Waiting for me.

" Sakura finally you've come!"

"He's already here were going to a carnival ino its babyish but it will be fun you'll see"

" So we got in the car and he drove off"

I was bored so i decided to listen to some music. Lacuna coil bursted through my ears

Slip put the door and fly

I'm lost in time I hover

As an angel I hover

Embracing all myself I reel

Through the storm that is shaking me

I don't know where

I don't know why

I know I'm not going to fall

The butterflies are flying (flying away)

Right beside me

As I ascend to the clouds

No I won't delay

No I won't delay

Time is like a knife for me now

I just won't delay

Time is mine

I got the blade

Change your mind

I'll make you stay

Butterflies are flying

and i just won't delay

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Went the tires. We were there.

I looked out the window I saw kids...I hate kids.

(Groan)

I opened the door and stepped out.

I saw lots of rides and cotton candy.

MMmmmmmmm cotton candy.

My cravings changes and starting up.

They all got out of the car including Meilings boy friend

Well might as well have fun.

We walked in to the carnival.

And a clown jumped in front of me with a poodle shaped ballon.

Have I mentioned I have a huge fear in clowns?

No?...Well now you know.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran out of line and stood behind the car.

All four of them ran out to me looking worried and amused.

" Sakura whats wrong?"

(shudders)

"Um...do...i really have to explain?"

"YES!"

" I'm scared of clowns" I whispered

Their next reaction was one i was expecting.

"Ahahahahahahahhahahahahaha"

Arn't my friends nice and dandy? ppfftt!

"OK you can stop laughing now!"

Meling's boy friend whose name I found out was Mark said:

"K hold on...ahahahaha! OK now im done"

(Glare)

"Your not funny"

"Only to you"

"Still not funny"

"What ever you say"

Meling finally pitched in.

" Haha Mark stop making fun of Sakura"

Even I could hear the snicker in her voice.

They led me back to the line. Tomoyo and Meiling held back my shoulders making sure I won't run away again.

(Gulp)

Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up.

Don't look up. Don't look up.

I looked up. What I saw was a HUGE clown float with its strings pinned down.

I GASPED so hard all four of them looked back.

I shivered.

" Hold on Sakura almost there."

" PLEASE GOD TAKE ME NOW"

" Sakura stop being so paranoid"

They finally led me in to the carnival.

Where I saw about more then a dozen clowns.

Craaaaaaaap.

GOD? You there? U SUCK!


End file.
